


【LOGH】Living with me（2018年四·四杨威利生贺）

by Jinglebear



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinglebear/pseuds/Jinglebear
Summary: 原作线全员生存|CP：杨威利X菲列特里加；尤里安X卡琳|有大量私设……严格意义上到底算不算全员生存，这是个问题。Surprise! Everyone alive in the end of story!  (Don't trust it.)
Relationships: Frederica Greenhill/Yang Wenli, Katerose von Kreutzer/Julian Mintz
Kudos: 3





	【LOGH】Living with me（2018年四·四杨威利生贺）

“铃铃铃铃铃……”床头闹钟发出的噪音足以把冬眠的熊吵醒。被窝里伸出一只手，习惯性地往右边一摸，试图拍下关闭键。  
“啊！”一声饱含痛楚的叫声，手的主人猛地坐了起来，她彻底醒了。  
这不是她的床。  
“卡琳？”有人敲了敲门，“再不起来要迟到了哦！”  
“我来了！”卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔用力拍了拍自己的脸颊。顶着一头蓬乱红发的少女从床上一跃而起。她拉开窗帘——  
阳光洒满房间。  
今天天气真好。  
“嘛，卡琳穿着高中生制服真漂亮。”菲列特利加在桌边坐了下来，她用赞赏的眼神打量着卡琳，然后给出了极高的评价。银桥高中的制服是蓝外套黑裙子，前斯巴达尼恩驾驶员有着穿什么衣服都好看的身材，菲列特利加看着卡琳，仿佛回想起了自己的少女时代。真是一种久违了的体验——和平真好啊。  
突然被憧憬的女性这样表扬，卡琳不由得脸颊发烫。她有些害羞地扯了扯百褶裙，过去的三年里她的着装一般只有两个选项，军裤和飞行员连体服。啊，好不习惯呀。  
三明治已经放在桌上了。家事机器人“噗叽”一声自动回到了充电座上，亚麻色头发的男孩从厨房里端出了牛奶。  
“早安，卡琳。”尤里安把盘子放在餐桌上，开始分发牛奶。杯子中液体晃荡的幅度比平日里至少高了三成。  
“早……早安，尤里安。”卡琳专心致志地盯着面前的三明治，仿佛在思考自己该从哪里下口。  
菲列特利加看着他们二人的表情，借着吃三明治的动作，将偷笑掩饰在了咀嚼里。哎呀哎呀，就算确认了恋爱关系，但突然把他们放到一个屋檐下，他们竟然也是会害羞的呀！被称作“电脑的表亲”的菲列特利加·G·杨女士，在自己的硬盘里增加了青春期少男少女恋爱知识第二十九条。  
卡特罗捷，十七岁零四个月，准尉退役，由于户口自带监护人的不靠谱性，目前暂时借住在海尼森的临时监护人菲列特利加·G·杨女士家中。如果这位杨女士的丈夫不是卡琳男朋友的监护人的话，她今天的表现一定会更自然些。是的，卡琳现在住的便是尤里安在佛列蒙特街房子里的房间。而这个房间真正的主人在隔壁书房搭起了行军床。这只是临时措施，在未来的两个月里，这奇怪的一家四口会搬到另一幢房子里去——理论上是这样的。  
“我去把杨提督叫起来。”尤里安像是想起了什么，又匆匆跑开了。对于一个十九岁的年轻人来说，把女朋友介绍给家人是非常正常的事情，但是见家长和宣布恋爱关系的时机临时变成替女朋友搬家这种事情，就算是伊谢尔伦的代理司令官敏兹先生也需要时间消化啊！尤里安表现得已经很镇静了！不愧是打进伯伦希尔依然面不改色的敏兹代司令！  
“杨提督，杨提督！起床了！”尤里安拉着被子的一角。和前监护人进行日常清晨角力。  
“让我再睡五分钟……不……四分钟……”床上的人蠕动着，把被子裹成一团。  
“杨提督！”  
“唔……三分钟……不，我是病患，不用上班……”不清醒的赖床者看样子想起自己的真实立场了。他在半梦半醒间嘟囔着：“退休金打到我的卡上就行……”退休金神教教主杨威利，通常运转，绝赞好评。  
此情此景对于尤里安来说，即便有那么几分无可奈何，也很快被一种安心感冲散了。杨提督能醒过来真是太好了……在过去的一年多里承担了远超于自身能力的责任的尤里安，在得知杨提督醒来的那一瞬间，仿佛获得了重生一般。  
就算未来的每天早上都要这样麻烦地把监护人从床铺上铲起来，也比再也不能见到现在把自己裹成一条大虫的监护人要好一千万倍！度过了十八岁生日后，床上这个粽子提督其实就已经结束了他对敏兹先生的监护责任，但是尤里安并不觉得他的成年对二人关系有什么影响。在未来的日子里，他会一如既往的跟在杨提督身边，提醒他脚下有个坑，路边有个灯，替他写两分钟的演讲稿，然后把饭做好以免监护人夫妇营养不良。  
——尤里安对“被监护人”的理解是不是哪里出现了偏差？  
……这样的家庭竟然引入了第二个被监护人，真的没问题吗？  
“杨提督，今天是检查身体的日子。快点起床！”尤里安今天的任务就是带着杨提督去医院里里外外上上下下全部检查一遍确保没什么后遗症，医生都约好了，说什么都不能迟到。  
床上的人依然稳如泰山。  
“尤里安的人工唤醒现在读条时间越来越长了。”菲列特利加望向房间，无可奈何地摇头：“所谓习惯成自然……”赖床的魔术师分明是老油条的样子。“啊，不如卡琳去帮帮忙吧。”菲列特利加很少叫杨起床，她比尤里安更纵容杨，这是事实……  
“我？！”少女蓝紫色的眼睛瞪得老大：“可是我只是个上士。”卡琳忘记了，回到海尼森后伊谢尔伦革命军全体将士晋升一级。退役前克罗歇尔伍长就已经不是上士而是准尉了。即便如此，抗拒起床的那位军衔可比她高了一二三四五六七八九十级……  
“你是我的被监护人，在这个家里和尤里安一样。”菲列特利加道：“未来你多半还得忍受这个监护人配偶两三年，所以趁早熟悉这个家庭的日常流程吧。”不愧是前副官，说出了可怕的至理名言呢。  
“尤里安。”卡琳扒着门框，小心翼翼地探头。她也就昨天刚搬来时参观过一次杨夫妇的房间。怎么说呢……有点……忐忑？  
尤里安像被什么困扰着一般揉了揉自己的头发。这个动作卡琳看着好眼熟，是不是在哪条舰桥上见过？  
“菲列特利加让我来帮忙。”卡琳站在门边一脸踌躇。  
“这是个好主意。”尤里安突然眼前一亮：“我总是叫杨提督起床，他已经完全免疫了。”简单来说，长期由同一个人叫起，赖床界翘楚杨威利已熟知全部套路并不为所动。是时候引入新的势力来搞定提督了！尤里安拉着卡琳的手，满脸感动。  
“尤里安，你一脸期待的表情到底是怎么回事？”卡琳语调嫌弃地捏捏尤里安的脸。  
“拜托你了！”尤里安郑重地道。  
“哈？”  
  
这天早上发生的事情到了夜晚便成了伊谢尔伦胡闹小组例行聚会时的重磅新闻。杨家新增的被监护人比自己的前（上）辈（级）真是不知强出多少倍。那个名叫卡琳的少女拿起自己的个人终端，在网上随便搜了一段特留尼希特的演讲视频，把音量开到最大，放在了杨提督的床头——  
艰难的三十秒抗争后，奇迹的魔术师奇迹般地从床上一跃而起，以他平日里绝对不可能达到的清晨速度冲进洗手间开始梳洗。  
尤里安由衷地对卡琳竖起了两个大拇指。  
小菜一碟。明眸的少女露出微笑。  
“尤里安先送卡琳去学校吧。”菲列特利加坐上了去往政府大楼的出租车，她今天还有一大堆的事情要处理——说起来要塞司令官已经醒过来了，她这个伊谢尔伦临时政府主席也该当到头了，为什么改组的事情大选的事情还是压在她的案头？  
……算了，还是我来吧。他只要在家里看着书喝着茶晒着太阳好好活着拿退休金就行。杨威利后援会会长菲列特利加已经做好了养家糊口的准备。  
“好的。”尤里安点点头。杨提督还要吃早饭，等他准备停当可以出门，尤里安都回来了。  
“我可以自己去学校。”卡琳撇撇嘴。佛列蒙特街离银桥高中并不太远，虽然在不同的街区，实际上也就五站公交车的路程。  
“暌违已久的校园生活第一天，不要让挤公交车坏了你的心情。再说了，现在是早高峰。”公交车走二环高架桥，那条路啊……尤里安想起了杨提督堵在那上面不得不坐直升飞机去作战参谋本部的老黄历。  
“杨提督买车了？”卡琳明明记得家里并没有交通工具。  
“不是杨提督买的。”尤里安从地下车库里推出了一辆磁浮摩托车。“先寇布中将寄放在这里的。他说……暂时借我使用。”说着，他拿出一个头盔递给卡琳。先寇布中将其实还有半句话，尤里安没有告诉她。  
“这辆摩托暂时借你使用，条件是要是卡琳需要用车，你得随叫随到。”不良中年对自己的弟子叮嘱着，车钥匙在手里转了一圈，径直飞进尤里安怀里。  
“中将，这辆摩托车你是打算给卡琳的吧？”到底是弟子，尤里安看上去很明白师父的想法。先寇布大概也明白，要是他直接把摩托车给卡琳，那个倔强的女孩一定会拒绝。所以只能给尤里安，通过他再送到卡琳手里。  
“她要是想骑，我不反对。”先寇布挑了挑眉毛。  
这话听着意图很明显了。  
真是一对笨蛋父女啊……虽然在血亲问题上同样没什么心得，但是尤里安可比这两个人熟悉父子关系……呃，姑且算是……父子关系？  
“哼。”果然，一提到先寇布，卡琳就会换一个表情。  
“啊。”尤里安尴尬地挠挠脸，他选择转移话题：“我忘了你穿的是裙子……”  
“放心吧，”卡琳麻利地把马尾辫塞进头盔里：“虽然穿着裙子，但我穿的是打底裤。”她有一打的打底裤两打的安全裤，穿着裙子踹人都不用担心走光。更何况，坐摩托车的时候拿书包压着裙子就不会飞起来。在军队里混的小姑娘个个都是生活高手。  
“杨提督，我们出门啦。”尤里安冲着窗户喊道。  
“啊，路上小心。”窗户打开了，叼着牙刷睡眼惺忪的黑发男人探出头来，和少男少女们道别。  
有那么一瞬间，尤里安的记忆被点亮了。很多年前，这个男人叼着牙刷，睡眼惺忪地给他开了门。在银桥街24号生活的点点滴滴，尤里安全都记得。  
“别走二环高架桥。”杨提督不忘叮嘱着。这么一瞧竟有了几分老父亲的风范。啧，听上去总觉得哪里有点不对……  
“放心吧！”尤里安戴上了头盔。他骑上摩托，偏偏脑袋对身后的卡琳道：“抱紧我啊。”  
“中……上尉，你难道忘了我在部队里是干什么的了吗？”卡琳不服气地说。论驾驶技术她绝对不会输给尤里安。在太空里如此，在地面上更是如此。大家拿的都是特种驾驶证，她才不需要尤里安送，明天她要自己骑车上学！嘴上是这么说，但卡琳的手还是环上了尤里安的腰。  
“是是，我们的空战英雄。”尤里安这样说着，发动了摩托车。

工作日的医院依然患者众多。亚麻色头发的青年试图找个轮椅来帮助他的养父……呃，前监护人加快移动速度，以便在一天之内完成项目众多的检查——被今天身体检查的主角坚定地拒绝了。虽然被称作“脖子以下完全无用”的杨威利，但他的两条腿是能够完成它们的基础工作的。话说回来，尤里安是不是太过小心翼翼了？杨觉得，从出门的那一瞬间开始，尤里安看他的眼神就像在看一个易碎的古董花瓶。  
“等等。”尤里安仔细地看着手里的电子病历，抬头找着电子显示屏上的预约号。他提着装着衣服的袋子，一边在已经做完的检查项目上打勾，一边将一瓶水递给早就过期的监护人。“马上就到我们了，再喝一口。” B超检查最麻烦了，尤里安算准了时间分时分量给杨增加水分：“上周五做的血小板检查，结果应该已经出来了。一会儿我们去听听医生怎么说吧？”希望一切正常。在瑞达二号上，人们救下了濒死的杨提督。抢救结束后，因为失血和缺氧时间过长，医生宣布杨威利成了“植物人”。所有人内心里都充满了绝望，其中最绝望的莫过于尤里安。他感觉自己的心脏都被掏空了。好在伊谢尔伦的战士们从来都不会丧失斗志，伊谢尔伦革命军和伊谢尔伦共和政府在绝境中撑了下来，尤里安也顽强地撑了下来。签订停战协议后的第三天，躺在医院里的杨威利，出现了苏醒的迹象。  
“我怀疑他是听到所有事情都结束了，可以拿着退休金过日子不用再上班了，所以才醒过来的。”得知杨睁开眼睛的那一刻，伊谢尔伦劳苦功高的大管家卡介伦发表了这样的意见。附和者众。  
不管原因是什么，杨提督醒过来了，真是太好了。尤里安打从心底里为这件事感到高兴。他一边往前走一边继续道：“对了，以防万一，我为你带了一些点心。”没有听到答复，尤里安继续自言自语般地说着：“看样子今天的检查得持续到十二点，来不及回家做饭了。要打电话让三月兔亭送餐吗？”年轻的陪护猛地回头，试图征询杨的意见。他的杨提督就那样随着他的动作突然地出现在他的视野里。  
杨站在尤里安的眼前，好好儿的，活生生的。黑发的提督揉着自己的后脑勺，似乎根本没听到尤里安说了一路的话，他喃喃着说自己从骨科的诊床上爬起来时不小心敲到了床头柜，那一字一句，尤里安听着无比清晰，却又无比遥远，仿佛杨提督隔着一层窗帘在他耳边说话。  
杨看到尤里安愣神的表情，原本摸着后脑勺的手放了下来。从家到医院一路都显得睡意朦胧的眼神蓦地清晰明澈起来。  
“尤里安。”红茶爱好者轻声唤道，他轻轻地拍了拍养子的肩膀。  
尤里安仿佛没有听到一般，只是自顾自地望着杨。伊谢尔伦要塞里那个聪明敏捷的敏兹中尉，此刻呆呆地站着，手足无措得像个与家人失散在街边的孩子。  
杨注视着养子的表情，果然……杨瞬间抓住了问题的关键。  
尤里安的一部分思绪还停留在宇宙历801年六月一日的瑞达二号上。他的负罪感，懊悔感和恐慌感，并未随着杨的醒来而自动消失不见。这不是一个好现象。尤里安不是一个会宣泄情绪的人，幼年时期的遭遇让他总是习惯于自我消化负面情绪，他总是把所有的感情揣在心底，只有外人主动敲开他的心房，他才愿意吐露一二。在成为监护人的这些年里，杨有意无意地试图引导尤里安从这种模式中走出来，眼见得似乎有些成效了，一场意外，尤里安好像又回到了原地。这样下去可不行。杨在心里想道。过去的事情总会过去，大把的人生在前头等着这个青年人。总是被嘲讽的不负责任的监护人，开动他那随时能炸掉二百打战舰的脑筋，思考着解决这个问题的方法，从某种角度来说，杨其实是从其他层面还是好好地履行了监护人的职责的。  
“尤里安。”杨第二次唤道。  
“啊……什么事，杨提督？”尤里安终于打破了恍惚的魔障，他用一种微妙的紧张语调回应着杨。  
“没事。你刚刚说什么来着？”  
“我刚刚——”尤里安突然卡壳：“我刚刚……说了什么来着？”他忘了。这一瞬间的空白与他在瑞达二号上看到濒死的杨提督时一模一样。尤里安感觉自己变得不像自己了，他从未如此茫然，如此地……患得患失。  
“嘛，算了。”杨再一次拍拍尤里安的肩膀：“还有什么项目？”拙劣但有效的转移话题。  
“我看看。”尤里安再次拿起了电子病历。  
穿着检查服，趿拉着拖鞋的年长者沉默地跟在年轻人的身后，朝着走廊的另一头走去。

“卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔。”黑板上写下了这样一个名字。银桥高中二年C班的插班生。红茶色头发，蓝紫色眸子，长相十分美丽的转学生瞬间吸引了所有人的目光。课间时分，女生们率先围了上来。  
“所以说你原先住在伊谢尔伦？”  
“嗯。”卡琳模模糊糊地应了一声。  
“哇，你是军属？”  
“算是吧。”卡琳模棱两可地回答。退伍的斯巴达尼恩驾驶员和她的男友一样，性格上有着某种缺陷。尤里安是隐忍，而她是戒备。菲列特利加对于这两个人能够走到一起表现出了一种乐观积极的态度，当他们互相走进对方的心理防御圈，最终展现出来的就是一加一大于二的效果。他们在互补。  
“那么你见过杨威利元帅？”十几岁的少年和少女们围了上来。  
“见过的。”早上刚见过。还叫他起床来着。  
“奇迹的魔术师是怎样的人？是不是特别高深莫测？”  
“这个嘛……”特别会赖床。  
“喂，卡特罗捷怎么可能认识杨元帅，你们不要为难她。”  
“……”很有道理。为什么身为一个小小伍长的我，会认识司令官和整个司令部呢？卡琳终于觉察出了某种不对劲。  
“卡特罗捷同学，你见过尤里安·敏兹吗？他有没有女朋友？”女生中间发出了一种充斥着向往与期待的“呀……”的声音。  
卡琳卡住了。这个问题她究竟要不要回答，该怎么回答？初来乍到还是谨慎一些为好。  
“据我所知，敏兹上尉有女朋友了。”卡琳没有撒谎。她是这世上第一个知道这个消息的人。  
女生群里出现了叹息声。  
“卡特罗捷……”  
“叫我‘卡琳’就可以了。”卡琳这样道。帝国语的名字太拗口。  
“那么，卡琳，周六我们组织了联谊，你要不要来？另一边是海尼森纪念高中飞球队的男生哦。”海中飞球队的男生又高又帅！卡琳长得这么好看，去了的话一定会很受欢迎的！  
“抱歉，我答应了男朋友，周六一起去买东西。”还是实话。海尼森的美少男排排队，卡琳现在的男朋友应该也是站在排头的那一个。见识过了广袤宇宙的女飞行员是不会对海尼森的小池塘有什么特别的感觉的。  
“哦……”这一次失望的声音是从男生群里发出的。  
“这么说早上送你来的是你的男朋友？”有个女生在校门口撞见了从摩托车上跳下来的卡琳。  
“是的，他说上学第一天，执意要送我。”  
“啊啊啊难道你们在同居吗？”  
“不不不你在哪里认识的男朋友？伊谢尔伦要塞吗？”  
“他几岁了？是做什么的？长得帅吗有照片吗？在校门口他都没脱下头盔……”  
“下次叫他一起出来玩啊。”  
一个又一个的问题抛在卡琳的课桌上，把她撞得晕头转向的。  
其实学校和军队里也没什么区别嘛……人类对于八卦和别人隐私的热爱还真是不分场合跨越时空历久弥新啊。

渐渐地，大家似乎都习惯了这样的生活。卡琳习惯了学校，功课也跟上了教学进度。尤里安每天送她，风雨无阻。  
“等到一月份大选结果出来，新政府成立，伊谢尔伦革命军解散，我就可以正式退役了。”不幸被强行留在司令官职位上的青年站在摩托车旁一边整理着自己的东西，一边对跳上后座的女友道。  
“啊，从回到海尼森你就一直说着要退役。已经过去大半年了呢。”卡琳用一种干瘪的口吻回应：“实在不行你就继续留在部队里吧。大家也需要你。”这是心里话。敏兹司令在杨提督不能履职的这段时间里，成功地将眼看就要滑进地狱的伊谢尔伦革命军捞了回来，也因此积攒下了绝对的信任。回到海尼森后，卡琳是真真切切地感受到了尤里安·敏兹在年轻人中的超高人气，虽然不至于造成恋爱危机感，但是卡琳确实产生了类似于“原来迟钝的尤里安竟然也是个万人迷吗”这样的念头。随即眼前飘过伊谢尔伦两大伤风败俗的脸——不对不对，不是这种万人迷。卡琳用力地甩头，试图把这种可怕的联想从脑海里赶出去。  
“不，我还是想退役。至少得把大学念完吧。”尤里安的苦笑掩藏在头盔下：“而且你看现在的工作状态，我既没有时间照顾杨提督，也没时间谈恋爱。”  
啊，一本正经地说出了自己没时间谈恋爱这种话呢。  
“这倒是个问题。”卡琳好像只听进了前半句“没时间照顾杨提督”：“不过杨提督的话有我呢，你可以适当放松一些。提督又不是三岁的孩子，不会走丢的！”这话听着仿佛监护人和被监护人的角色颠倒过来了。  
“也对。不过现在家务都麻烦你来做，你也很辛苦吧。”尤里安这么说着，戴上手套。  
“你是笨蛋吗？”卡琳嘟起了嘴：“这种程度的家务根本不算什么。还有，我也是这个家里吃白饭的人，如果不做点什么事的话，我会良心不安的。”  
“卡琳。”  
“嗯？”  
“你是我的女朋友，不是什么吃白饭的人。”  
“说到女朋友这个话题，尤里安，我觉得我们这种谈恋爱的状态好像哪里有点不对。”  
“诶？”  
“高中生他们好像都是出门约会的。我感觉我们的状态跟他们不太一样。”卡琳通过观察得到了某种结论。啊，确实不一样。你们直接从小青年热恋期直接跳到老夫老妻频道了呢。  
“抱……抱歉，我第一次谈恋爱也不知道到底具体该做些什么……”这个问题能问杨提督吗？得到的答案大概没有任何借鉴意义……吧？  
“这不是你一个人的问题。我也……之前在伊谢尔伦每天睁开眼睛想的是今天我能不能出击，出击之后能不能活着回来，所以……”所以我也不知道谈恋爱具体该干些什么。  
“卡琳。”  
“这个周末要不要出去约会？”尤里安的情商明显比杨高多了！  
卡琳戴头盔的手一顿：“好……好啊。”  
站在窗户后面把年轻人的对话听得一清二楚的监护人们互相对视。  
“咳。”杨清了清嗓子：“菲列特利加。”  
“嗯？”  
“周末有空吗？”  
“好像没什么特别的安排。”  
“年轻人周末不在家。”  
“啊。”  
“所以，我们也出门吧！”  
这个由四个毫无血缘关系的人组成的家庭果然和正常的家庭很不一样啊。

十月底，同盟军军产正式拆售。首当其冲的就是银桥街的军官宿舍。住在这片宿舍里的军人家庭有了几种选择，一是搬迁，二是继续按照市价租赁此处房屋——同盟军官宿舍时期，这里几乎不需要租金。三则是折价购买。厚道的军衔和家庭人口优惠政策，力度极大的军龄补贴，不少军人家庭都选择了留在原地。  
他们留在原地的另一个原因，则是传说杨威利元帅打算回到这里。  
银桥街24号自从杨夫妇退役搬迁后一直是空着的。巴米利恩战役后，同盟军的有生力量几乎被彻底摧毁，早就没有了能够填补此处的军官。兜兜转转在宇宙里晃悠了一整圈，杨家人还是回到了银桥街。  
毕竟，这里才是梦开始的地方。  
菲列特利加主持了第一场家庭会议，今天的议题是，以何种方式重回银桥街24号——辅一回到海尼森，杨家人便已打定主意搬回银桥街，只是当时政策未正式出台，杨家人不知道是该租还是买。  
“买吧。”作为摆设的一家之主这样说着，摸了摸自己的后脑勺：“看起来挺合算的。而且24号相对宽敞一些。”银桥街24号宿舍的面积比佛列蒙特街大多了。军官官舍都是二层小楼，一共有四间房间，半开放式的图书室不会挤占孩子们的私人空间，尤里安也就不需要再在书房里打行军床了。  
“我……我们也有军饷、遣散费和公积金。凑一凑的话甚至都不用贷款……”尤里安和卡琳对视一眼，后者为那个“we”赞赏地点了头。  
“不，你们两个的名额不参与24号的购买。”菲列特利加从公文包里拿出了一沓文件：“卡介伦上将给我看的是第五稿的方案，正式版应该是第六稿。我按照第五版方案计算后得到了一个非常善良的数字。以杨和我的军龄及军衔来说，折算比例相当大——实际上杨一个人用军衔顶上去就够了。贷款完全在我和杨的承受能力之内。购房资质是保留性质的，你们两个要留着自己的名额，以后自己购买——银桥街这片军属区，交通便利又是学区房，地段好，不能错过。”菲列特利加做过调查了，按市价购买或者承租这里的房子对于普通民众来说实在不够合算，所以唯一能够消化银桥区的就只有拥有福利的原同盟军人。卡琳是以准尉退伍的，而尤里安暂时还没办理退伍手续，这两个人未来置业，绝大程度也得依靠原有的军籍。毕竟她的丈夫说过，过去缴交的社保和公积金，只有全都物尽其用才能证明这个社会是健康有序的——直白一点说，就是不要放过薅社会福利羊毛的机会！现在巴拉特自治区的代理主席的民生视角还真是别致啊。  
“菲列特利加……”  
“嗯？”  
“你现在眼睛里散发着的是母亲的光芒吗？”孩子他爸在研究文件未果后，转而开始研究妻子的眼神。  
“我也是有身为家长的自觉的。”菲列特利加道：“从下个月开始，我就得跑竞选了。银桥街24号的清理、佛列蒙特街的退租还有搬家……尤里安？”  
“没问题。”尤里安绝对没问题，对付山一般的伊谢尔伦革命军解编事宜并不会挤占他处理家庭事务的时间。  
“那么卡琳负责打包？还有一些从伊谢尔伦带回来的家当还寄放在军港的仓库里，可能也需要搬运。”  
“交给我吧。”卡琳点头。  
“需要我做些什么吗？”家里蹲丈夫抱着猫问道。堂而皇之地做了甩手掌柜，油然而生的罪恶感令他在妻子面前一阵心虚。  
“和银行、税务局以及房产管理局交涉，然后在文件上签字就行了。”菲列特利加这样道：“卡介伦中……上将会陪你一起去的，放心吧！”最后这个“放心吧”显然是对尤里安说的。放心吧！有全宇宙最精明的黑巫师看场子，杨绝对不会上当受骗的！尤里安闻言，露出了安心的表情。  
“不如让学长全权代劳吧。”杨端起茶杯，轻啜一口，表情是如此的云淡风轻，随后，他像是想到了什么似的，瞪大眼睛望着桌边的另外三人：“等等。就算没有卡介伦学长，我也是可以自己一个人完成房屋购买的全部手续的。你们也要对我有点信心啊，我也是十几岁开始独自一人的生活，最终健康完整地长大成人的！”杨似乎终于意识到自己的家人们和伊谢尔伦党全体成员都在潜意识里认为他生活不能自理……这是谣言！通通都是谣言！  
“哦——”在场的另外三人发出了同一个声音。听上去可不太像是用来表达信赖的。  
“……”  
“很好，如果没有其他什么事情的话，亲爱的，签名吧！”菲列特利加这么说着，从地上提起一个盒子，里面装满了……猫咪元帅的靓照明信片。  
“诶？”  
“我答应了竞选团队的年轻人们，这个是支持者福利。”菲列特利加微笑：“亲爱的，你在家里呆着就行。但是明信片还是得签的，今天晚上先签个三百份吧！我的竞选目标很简单，不让特留尼希特获得多数票仓。”民主有的时候真讨厌啊，他们竟然找不到任何一条规定阻止特留尼希特参选——新领土总督罗严塔尔元帅那年怎么没把这个害虫给毙了？伊谢尔伦党人们头一次和自己的敌人产生共情。咳，言归正传。杨夫人的团队还是很贴心的，不愿意打扰杨元帅平静的生活，甚至都没有要求杨夫人把她那个丈夫拉出来站台，连明信片印的都是猫——未来，杨夫人的团队就会意识到，印猫咪元帅的明信片是一个正确的选择。  
因为，猫甚至比杨……还受欢迎。  
“三百份是吧？”杨提督拿起了马克笔，一脸的视死如归：“只要不让那个特留尼希特当选，三千份我也签。”  
“……”  
“……”  
不愧是杨。  
这个家里，最忙的人应该是菲列特利加。如何妥善处置伊谢尔伦革命军，如何改组新政府，一桩桩一件件的事情摆在杨夫人的案头。她现在领导的巴拉特临时政府，是一个由伊谢尔伦共和政府和海尼森原有班底临时拼凑起来的松散的机构联合。大选的日期已经很近了，在得知优布·特留尼希特打算参选后，菲列特利加终于下定决心组织了自己的竞选团队。让她改组政府的话，肯定是伊谢尔伦共和政府的班底，就现在的民调来说，杨夫人的支持率是压倒性的。同盟人又不傻，特留尼希特是个什么样的玩意儿，折腾了这么些年，大家心里都有数。  
至于伊谢尔伦革命军的去留问题，尤里安和帝国军派来的全权代表瓦列元帅商讨了将近一个月的时间。最终，他们一致认为革命军的解散是同盟最后的落幕，这个落幕必然要伴随新生。因此解散革命军同时改组巴拉特自卫军，将由新一届的民选政府完成。目前，自由行星同盟伊谢尔伦革命军最高司令长官仍是十九岁的代司令官敏兹。顺便一提，敏兹上尉在忙于军务的同时还在准备着海尼森纪念大学的自考——顺便还要做点家务和谈恋爱。不愧是敏兹司令。  
巴拉特自卫军——正式名称为巴拉特武装力量（Armed Forces），虽然名字高端大气地使用了武装力量，但它实际上就是一个满员编制不到二万人的武装警察部队。不具备巴拉特星域以外的执法权。同盟人骨子里还是骄傲的，就算到了这步田地，还是想执着地把这一息尚存的武装力量，称作“自卫军”。当这个改组方案通过媒体向公众公布的时候，所有人的心底都有着同一个想法：民主的火种，这一次是真的保存下来了吗？  
或许，真正的答案还需要时间来检验。眼下可以确定的是，这些为了民主不吝惜自己生命的人，找到了一条能够继续走下去的路。那就接着往下走吧！在不远的未来，也许能够看到你我所期待的光芒。  
在这条光荣荆棘路上踽踽前行的人中，似乎有个身影好久没有见到了呢。在所有人都忙得焦头烂额的时候，只有杨威利一个人悠闲地喝下午茶。终于，伊谢尔伦的混世大魔王们全都看不下去了。  
为什么连波布兰都忙得生无可恋，而杨学长却可以在家里翘着二郎腿喝红茶看书？！大病初愈什么的根本就是借口！借口！愤怒的不止卡介伦一个人，雀斑革命家公然在第五十五次方案审查会上发表了自己对正版上司消极怠工的不满。甚至连从大狱救出来的姆莱提督都加入了伊谢尔伦革命军改编问题处理小组，而这支部队真正的灵魂人物却迟迟没有现身。  
太过分了！尤里安也好，菲列特利加也罢，你们也太纵容他了！部下们的怒火突破天际。  
不行，果然还是得把杨提督从他的壳子里拖出来！  
因着这种冲天的怨念，十二月初，自伊谢尔伦返回海尼森后赋闲在家近半年的杨威利，终于出现在了公众们面前——巴拉特电视台《晨间新闻》栏目甚至把那个跟在杨夫人身后就露了半张脸的杨提督截了个图，放在栏目的社交媒体账户上，置顶一个月。一时间海尼森的人们议论纷纷。他们讨论的不仅仅是那个奇迹的魔术师，还有不走寻常路的杨夫人——或者说，这一对特立独行的夫妇。

“其他竞选人不都跑选区吗？杨夫人为什么没什么动静？”一不拜票，二不做街头演讲。这算什么竞选啊？！  
“倒也不能说是没什么动静。她以临时政府主席的身份视察了整个巴拉特，从工矿业到农业，从商业到贸易港，基本上都跑遍了。”  
“很少能看到杨元帅啊。”  
“杨夫人视察某个历史风景区的时候杨元帅不是也去了吗？喏，你看，电视里。”一个小角落里的一个戴着墨镜的小脑袋。  
“杨夫人要是让杨元帅出来拉票，那她当选可就是板上钉钉的事情了。”  
“你一定没看这一期的‘伊谢尔伦下午茶’。”  
“那是什么？”  
“杨夫人的竞选团队运营的网站上有个叫“伊谢尔伦下午茶”的版块。每双周一期，找各大电视台著名主持人，甚至是普通人和杨夫人一起做访谈。这一期就有观众来信问了这个问题。”  
“那么答案是——”  
“如果不是巴拉特自治区尚待步入正轨，民主火种保存不易，杨夫人自己都不打算参选，况且杨元帅本人不喜欢这种公众场合。网站还特地剪辑了杨元帅著名的‘两分钟演讲’历年合集供大家欣赏。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“杨夫人或者杨元帅有社交网络的账号吗？我想fo一下他们。”  
“很遗憾，我都没找到，你就别想了。两人原来都是军人，同盟军条例现役军人禁止使用社交账号的。大概没有吧。”  
“退役了总该开一个吧？”  
“你不如fo一下那个著名的美食博主‘白魔女’？据说这位女士是杨夫妇的熟人，偶尔能看到她发杨家猫咪的照片。”啊，身为杨粉，为了在社交网络上找杨提督的蛛丝马迹真是绞尽了脑汁。  
“fo了白魔女能学会做奶油蛤蜊汤吗？”  
“你不试试怎么知道？”  
“我其实想fo尤里安·敏兹……”  
“噢噢噢昨天听说杨家的猫开了个账号。我严肃怀疑这个账号背后就是敏兹代司令。据说会偶尔地写一些杨元帅经典语录。我昨天私信问了，结果猫只回了我一个‘喵喵.gif’。”  
“那么问题来了。传闻敏兹司令已经有女朋友了到底是不是真的。”  
“真的。”  
“从哪里看出来的？”  
“有人在伊谢尔伦革命军改组事宜的媒体吹风会上问了，他亲口回答了。”  
“嘤……”  
“兄弟，你是个男的。”  
“男的就不能喜欢尤里安·敏兹吗？”  
“不，我的意思是……我过去不知道……”  
“讨厌，这种事情我怎么可能跟每个人都讲嘛。走开，我失恋了，让我哭一会儿。”  
“你……这个……那个……”  
“你到底想说什么啊？”  
“我想说，等你从这段失恋里走出来之后，能不能考虑一下我？”  
“？！”

佛列蒙特街的房子其实签了三年。加上跑到伊谢尔伦去的这些日子，算算时间，到今年年底租约依然未满。为此，杨按照合同上的条款多支付了一个月的租金作为提前退租的违约金。然而房东拒绝接收这份违约金，他把钱原封不动地划回了杨的账户。因着这件事，房东在杨家人搬家的过程中还特意来了一趟。这个土生土长的海尼森老头念叨着“付了两年的房租，其实你们一家人根本没住多少日子，我这钱收得心有不安”，说什么也要退一半租金给杨。  
杨威利以男主人的身份接待了房东，他看着房东一脸难过的表情，阻止道：“契约精神也是民主精神的一部分，不是吗？我们才要感谢您，跑路的时候走得匆忙，您还帮我们打扫屋子收拾东西，这么长时间没回来，您也没把我们的东西扔出去。”佛列蒙特街的房子一直保持着杨夫妇离开时的模样。家具上没有遮盖布，沙发上没有灰尘，猫咪元帅的水盆竟然是满的，就像这家人从未离开那样。想来房东夫妇发现杨家人走得匆忙，却不知他们何时回来，于是帮助他们保持了家的原样。  
“我只是做了自己能做的事情罢了。你们才是，做了那么多了不起的事情，让行星海尼森最终留在了国父亚雷·海尼森的梦里。也让我们不至于成为帝国的附属品。身为海尼森人，我很感激你们。”老人注视着眼前的这个男人，用一种诚恳的语气说着。他和杨威利就见过两次，签订租房合同时经中介介绍见过一面，现在则是第二次。无论如何，老人都无法将眼前的人与一个叱咤银河的军人联系在一起，他看上去更像是一个大学里的教书匠。租客们不在的日子里，房东老夫妇雇佣的钟点工每月都会顺便来杨家打扫一次，开窗，通风。家政工受雇于老夫妇二十年，闲着的时候也常常在房东老人家喝茶。他们嗑着瓜子聊着天，总会下意识地抬头看看天——那奇妙的租客一家人还会回来吗？他们在伊谢尔伦还好吗？其实房东一家与杨家人之间的联系只有那一间小屋一份合同罢了，但他们总觉得那个神奇的魔术师和他的家人们就像是自己的亲人一样。只要常常念叨，他们就一定能平安回来——这份心情，大概是许多海尼森人共有的。  
“不，我们也只是做了我们该做的事情。”杨笑着说：“民众努力生活，军人履行职责，每个人做好自己的事情，自由行星同盟就算变成巴拉特自治区，也仍然能留下希望。而且，现在和平了呐。”红茶爱好者为房东倒了一杯自己泡的红茶，然后抬头望着窗外的天空。略带卷曲的黑色刘海随着他的动作微微晃动，夕阳将他的面庞染成一种奇妙的金色。他微微仰着头，瞳孔中倒映着海尼森的天空。那些属于旧日的东西如同倒带的胶片一般神奇地在他眼前划过。干冰船伊欧·法洁卡斯，古恩·基姆·霍尔那只有十六万听众的自由行星同盟开国演讲，同盟军誓师大会上飞起的胜利呼喊……一切的一切，如梦似幻，如影随形。海尼森的明天将这些昨日悉数珍藏，封入匣中，假以时日，说不定能够再次破茧重生。  
“我这个糟老头子能看到战争的结束，真是太不可思议了。”房东摇着头，心中五味杂陈。  
那么，和平的时光能够持续多少年呢？  
五年？十年？二十年？  
一百年？两百年？  
那一场席卷寰宇的战争持续了一百五十年。既然如此，和平的日子怎么也该有这个长度吧——杨这么想着，然后自嘲般地笑笑，又自我否定了这个答案。  
人类总是喜欢争斗多过安逸，巴比伦塔永远无法建成。百五十年的和平，说出来不过是水中月，镜中花罢了。不过……眼下的十年，总该认真地过好它。这样想着，杨确信眼下的道路能够为所有人带来平静与希望。

十二月二十八日，杨威利一家人赶在新年之前正式搬回了阔别已久的银桥街24号。这样，毫无血缘关系的一家四口就可以在这个旧旧的“新家”里欢度新年了。  
“费雪提督住在108号，卡介伦上将住在59号，都不是很远。”尤里安指着显示屏上的地图向卡琳介绍着银桥街的“熟人圈”。“沿着紫花地丁花带往河堤方向走的话，是比克古元帅家所在的α片区。对了，我问过先寇布提督，他暂时不搬回来。”  
“谁关心他住哪儿啊。”卡琳扭头，“哼”了一声。尤里安看着卡琳嘟嘴的样子，既无奈又有些想笑。  
“好啦好啦……”尤里安抱抱卡琳，似乎是在哄她。  
“下次别提他。”卡琳闷闷地说着，用脑袋蹭蹭尤里安的肩膀，把脸埋在他的颈窝边。  
“这是什么？”杨在书房里整理（写作整理读作收拾到一半忍不住席地而坐开始阅读）书籍和笔记本，回到客厅里拿茶杯，探头一看，刚刚还抱在一起的两个年轻人像身上装了斯巴达尼恩的弹射起飞装置一般飞快地的弹开。  
“邻居们送的慰问品。”尤里安退回玄关处，装模作样地调试着门锁和安防系统。卡琳的耳根都红透了。她拿着抹布胡乱地擦着已经干净得发亮的五斗柜。茶几上玄关边，堆着各种各样的东西，大多连包装都还没拆。  
年长且睿智的一家之主选择假装没看见，以父亲的宽广胸怀包容着孩子们的小小恋爱故事。他指着堆满茶几和沙发边的搬家礼物道：“这也太多了吧？”  
“接下去的一个月我们可以靠吃苹果过日子了。”柜子已经干净得不能再干净了，于是卡琳麻利地套上围裙，今天轮她做饭。镇定，我们不是偷摸约会被家长逮个正着的小情侣，不是。  
“苹果派苹果汁苹果披萨？”杨忍不住笑了起来。  
“洋葱炒苹果，西红柿苹果汤和苹果炒青椒。”卡琳觉得杨在偷偷笑话她和尤里安，故意板起脸这样回答。话说回来，今年难道海尼森苹果大丰收吗？为什么邻居们送的迁居慰问礼物都是苹果？卡琳虽然出生在海尼森，但她从记事起就住在德奴仙，对海尼森的风俗习惯反倒不甚熟悉。  
“卡琳，你是东方料理派吗？”杨用一种轻快的语调接话：“这种充满了想象力的菜谱很像我父亲的风格。”商船上有食堂，不过杨泰隆老板偶尔也会心血来潮给儿子下厨做他几道菜。无一不是黑暗料理风格。中秋节吃剩的五仁月饼炒南瓜，端午节吃剩的粽子烩意面，杨威利每次吃完都得去船医那里拿消食片。哎呀，这个爹能让还在牙牙学语的儿子坐着擦花瓶，料理水平到这种程度也不那么让人意外了。  
“我我我我开玩笑的！”卡琳赶忙解释。这是她瞎编的菜名，要是让提督质疑她的味觉那就完蛋了！不过提督小时候吃的这是什么邪教料理？提督的父亲……真的有比先寇布大混蛋称职吗？卡琳在心中猜想着，突然间她那四六不着的生父形象都变得伟岸起来。  
“放心吧，我相信你做出来的洋葱炒苹果肯定能吃。”杨一本不正经地回答。卡琳的厨艺挺好的，偶尔开发个黑暗料理也没什么，菲列特利加做的“一口下去就能让人怀疑人生的酥肉”他不是也全都吃下去了吗？这样想想，已经没有什么料理能击垮不败的魔术师了，于是，他充满善意地向年轻的女士推荐了另一位试菜专家：“我要是吃不下的话，还有尤里安呢。”  
“诶？！”不知道自己为什么被波及的尤里安瞪着无辜的大眼睛看着前监护人与现女友。  
“那我真的做洋葱炒苹果了？”卡琳看着尤里安发懵的表情，一脸的期待。  
“卡……卡琳！”尤里安追着卡琳进了厨房，两个人悄悄地咬起耳朵来。杨微微一笑，端了茶杯又回到书房。哎呀，日常的小事就交给年轻人们处理吧，身为家长，要适当地给年轻人一些空间。杨一本不正经地想着。可惜的是，在尤里安的抗议下这天晚上卡琳并没有做洋葱炒苹果这道菜，取而代之的是热腾腾的苹果派，加了肉桂粉和牛奶，口感绵软，这道苹果派后来成为了敏兹夫人的标志性料理，可见是相当地美味。  
“我回来了。”菲列特利加下班回到家，看到的就是这样一幅画面：客厅里堆满了邻居和友人们送来的搬家贺礼，沙发上的猫咪懒洋洋地打着滚儿，一不留神滚了下去，尤里安坐在沙发边的地板上调试新买的家事机器人，眼疾手快地接住了猫。卡琳在厨房里做饭，而她的丈夫……在书房里和远在费沙的那个皇帝陛下超光速通信。  
和平真好呐！菲列特利加心想。  
“……关于交付军职退役一事，朕认为您不妨再考虑一段时间。”屏幕那一头的金发霸主看上去有些不太高兴，“就算对阁下实施管制乃至圈禁，您还是有能力跑到伊谢尔伦要塞去的，所以朕已经下令禁止任何形式的监视和跟踪。朕诚意如此，杨元帅也要展现水准以上的诚意才行。”  
“我的理想一直都是退休回家，陛下。”杨挠挠头，苦笑着：“况且，若我继续担任巴拉特武装力量的司令官的话，对您对我都不是什么好事。”  
“那么，您有合适的继任人选吗？”苍冰色的眸子在屏幕里有些色差，呈现出一种好看的淡紫色。皇帝似乎打算在今天的这个视频通话里把所有事情解决掉。果然，他立刻抛出了一个自己心中的人选：“朕觉得尤里安·敏兹上尉就很不错。如果要担任巴拉特武装力量的司令官的话，接下去半年内给他连升三级还是来得及的。”六个小时变少校？（注1）太慢了，皇帝能亲手让敏兹上尉六个小时到准将。  
“皇帝陛下，敏兹上尉也要退役。他打算去继续学业。”杨这样说道。  
“哦？真是意外。以朕来看，敏兹上尉的知识水平和品性已经足以胜任军队、政府等重要部门的工作，对他来说，求学于高等学府只能算是一种表面形式。”这位皇帝的褒奖特别金贵，就算是他麾下的提督，两三年能听到一回都得当作天籁。这会儿若是有旁人听到，定会觉得惊诧。然而莱因哈特有着自己的判断。那个亚麻色头发的青年大概比他小几岁吧。十九岁的敏兹上尉很容易让人想起十九岁的缪杰尔上将。莱因哈特本能地在尤里安身上感觉到了一种微妙的“同类”气息，这个感觉和杨的判断不谋而合。  
尤里安和莱因哈特，确有不少相似之处。  
“确实如此。”杨难得地赞同了莱因哈特的话：“不过，年轻人有追求梦想的权力，尤里安想要知道自己未来该走怎样的路，于是决定去大学里思考这个问题。我认为这种选择无可厚非。我也愿意支持他。”听到皇帝夸奖尤里安，杨甚至觉得比听到全世界赞赏自己都要高兴。这大概就是所谓的“父亲的骄傲”之类的情感吧？  
“没想到杨元帅作为监护人也有着相当的智慧。”  
……  
菲列特利加在书房门口听了将近十分钟的宇宙顶级吹水与银河特级商业互吹，最后终于听不下去，转头去厨房帮卡琳做晚饭。而书房里的一家之主和屏幕那一端的曾经敌人还在兴致勃勃地聊着各种各样的话题。特别贵的超光速电话粥一煲就是一个钟头，好在银桥街的超光速通信入网费用……是帝国政府出的钱。一家挣钱之主菲列特利加心中一阵安慰。  
“特地邀请我吗？”尤里安在饭桌上惊讶得叉子都拿不稳。  
“毕竟是一路砍到皇帝面前，说不定给他留下了特别深刻的印象。啊这个小弟弟看起来很有趣嘛。”卡琳用一种幸灾乐祸的语调说。  
“喂！”  
“我没想到，那位皇帝陛下竟然会对尤里安感兴趣。”菲列特利加尝了一口自己做的奶油蘑菇汤，唔，今天的盐放得刚刚好，果然有进步。可惜蘑菇切得像炸了膛的手雷，刀功还是要多加练习。看来周末还是得去卡介伦夫人那儿学习新的菜谱，顺便复习巩固。  
“我觉得皇帝只是对杨提督感兴趣，我只是顺带的。”尤里安连连摆手否认。  
“皇帝也是个怪人。”卡琳下了如此定义。  
“为什么是‘也’？”菲列特利加听出了卡琳的弦外之音。  
“杨提督就够怪的，结果一见皇帝，我觉得他们都很怪。”卡琳看了一眼杨。她老早就觉得这个司令官不是正常人类了，哪有人巴米利恩战役一结束就立刻想到会出事，就搞出个活动谢伍德森林塔扬汗基地。哪有正常人一次性把自家首都的防空武器全部炸掉，哪有正常人把一个伊谢尔伦反复夺了两回？不正常，杨提督和隔壁的皇帝，都不正常。  
“卡琳，我就是个普通的退役军人。”  
“哦？”  
“真的。普通的。”  
“哦。”这回应真是敷衍。

一月十五日。期末考试最终回，熬过了今天就是冬假。傍晚时分，卡琳以解脱了的心情愉快地哼着歌回到家时，发现屋门是开着的。女高中生用力拿身体撞开卡住的电子门，踏入玄关的那一瞬，她闻到了一股焦糊味。  
厨房里传出一阵“乒铃乓啷”的声音。  
军人出身的女孩下意识地判断了危险等级，她扔下书包，一边大叫着“尤里安！杨提督！”一边随手从玄关处抽出一把雨伞，冲进传来声响的厨房。  
厨房里没有什么忧国骑士团，碗柜上也没站着什么地球教，水槽里更没蹲着安德鲁·霍克，只有系着小绵羊围裙满脸茫然的杨提督和炉灶上烧黑的锅子。以及像炸弹一样在地上开了花的水煮蛋。  
“对……对不起，我想给你们做晚饭来着。”毕竟现在家里只有他最清闲。做薪水小偷和家里蹲没有负罪感，但是做吃白食的一家之主还是有点过意不去。  
“杨提督，做饭和家务这些事情，现在有三个人来做。你坐在沙发上，好好地喝茶看纪录片吧。”卡琳现在说出的这番话听上去好耳熟啊，好像七八年前有个十二岁的男孩也曾让杨提督老老实实坐在某个地方别动，他给房子做个大扫除……一切过去都是现在，一切现在都是将来，这话说得真是一点也没错。  
“没触发烟雾警报器？”菲列特利加辅一到家便遇到此种情况，她拿起房屋智能控制终端研究着。  
“没有烟雾……”杨心虚地道。他手忙脚乱地拿水浇烧干的锅子，升腾而起的就不是油烟而是水蒸汽了。  
“不过门锁是怎么回事？不关门的话不是会响警报吗？”卡琳疑惑地看着家里的另外几个人。  
“我切断了。”尤里安和安装门锁的维修工讨论完毕，回到客厅：“这个门锁原来就不太好（注2），今天回来的时候彻底坏了。为了进来我稍微使用了点暴力。但是门开着屋子里就一直响警报，只能把整个系统关闭了。”唉，银桥街的房子虽说已经拆卖，但物业还是同盟军后勤办的，实在麻烦，换个锁都得亲自到物业那里去提交说明。尤里安忙着修缮老屋，给了杨提督破坏厨房的可趁之机。  
“……”  
“稍微用了点暴力”的意思是以蔷薇骑士连第十三代连队长爱徒的专业素养直接撞开了是吗？卡琳看着破坏的痕迹在心中默默吐槽着。影集里那个瘦弱的战争孤儿尤里安·敏兹早已长成一个能抡起战斧削人脑袋的健硕青年。胸肌腹肌手感极好，背起挑战十公分高跟鞋失败的女友走上两公里大气都不喘一个。卡琳亲测，必须好评。难怪卡介伦天天后悔自己没及时把女婿定下来，让便宜老爹先寇布占了先机。  
送走了门锁维修工，杨威利满意地拿着新的钥匙卡试着锁。这可是他期盼已久的新锁啊，不会卡壳，不会发出诡异的“咔咔”声，顺滑好使，操作流畅，进门不再尴尬，出门不再烦恼。生活从此更加明亮了。  
“晚上吃什么？”卡琳问道。厨房里只有一条围裙，她卷起袖子，准备给尤里安打下手。  
“番茄牛腩汤。再炒个时蔬，做个厚蛋烧。”算是很普通的四人家庭餐了。  
“杨提督烧了的锅子不能用了，你拿什么做厚蛋烧？”卡琳手脚利落，分分钟就把菜全部切完了。  
尤里安沉默。这是个好问题。他，今晚，没有锅子。这提醒了他，以后家里至少得备着两个锅子，以备不时之需。  
“不做厚蛋烧了。改做蒸蛋。蔬菜……冰箱里还有奶酪，进烤箱做焗菜吧。”  
“挺好。”卡琳点点头。  
“那个……我做些什么？”菲列特利加站在冰箱边上，略显局促地望着两个年轻人忙碌的身影。  
“给元帅添个猫粮换个水。”尤里安微笑着说：“然后陪杨提督看电视吧！”  
“我也变成无用的家长了吗？”菲列特利加苦笑起来。  
“不，你现在是这个家的重要薪水来源。我们要把你供起来。”青年革命家的回答是如此地完美，以至于菲列特利加一时之间竟找不到任何可以用来反驳的话，只能遵从指令去客厅薅猫毛。喂，尤里安，退休金和遣散费也算薪水的啊，你不能这样……委屈的一家之主站在墙角。  
“亲爱的。我们给元帅洗个澡吧。”菲列特利加看着扫地机器人咔咔咔地往外吐猫毛，然后又库库库地吸回去，总觉得是不是该把问题源头处理一下。  
“我……我也帮忙？”  
“你负责站在一边拿着逗猫棒吸引它的注意力。我负责给它搓澡。”  
“挺好挺好。”

一月二十日，巴拉特自治区议会议长选举竞选开票。本次开票历时五天，考虑到整个巴拉特星域的人口总量与分布情况，实际上行星海尼森开完北半球的选区，结果就基本出来了。  
菲列特利加·格林希尔·杨，以一人独得百分之七十五票数的绝对优势，获得选举胜利。百分之七十五，哪怕加上自由行星同盟乃至银河联邦的历史，这也是头一份的。宣布竞选胜利的第六个小时，首届巴拉特自治区政府的人员名单就全部出来了。其中最引人瞩目的莫过于伊谢尔伦班底的新任用。原同盟军亚列克谢·卡介伦上将转任巴拉特自治区财政部部长，同样来自同盟军的原统合作战本部所属巴格达胥上校转任内务部长。军转政的人数不少，原伊谢尔伦共和政府的一部分班底也予以保留。除了警察部门、交通运输部门等依然沿用了“新领土”时期和旧同盟时期的人选外，几乎没有一个海尼森人熟悉的面孔。至于民众们熟知的特留尼希特派政客……  
那是什么？能吃吗？  
杨议长上台的第一件事，就是向民众宣誓将彻底清除鲁宾斯基余党和地球教余孽，同时，议长还向战后在海尼森迅速兴起发展的各类邪教组织、毒品麻药贩售链及黑社会组织宣战。同盟议会骑墙派什么的都不过是些不入流的玩意儿，不足挂齿。议长最关心的是安全，巴拉特的安全，海尼森的安全，杨威利的安全，所有一切她所关心的人的安全。至于你我特别熟悉的忧国骑士团嘛……  
啧，别的不说，忧国骑士团还真是能蹦跶，选举还没结束就已经出现在街头了。制造的谣言无非就那么几种：一，杨夫人是杨威利的傀儡，杨威利把老婆放在前面当掩护，这妥妥是要做军阀的节奏；二，杨夫人娘姓格林希尔，是那个军事政变“主谋”前检阅部长格林希尔的独生女。格林希尔如今在监狱，目前尚有两年刑期，这会儿让他的女儿上位，怎么看都是军政府卷土重来的阴谋！  
“有阴谋！”戴着面具的忧国骑士团小丑站在马路牙子上声嘶力竭。用脚趾头都能想到他们现在的金主依然是那个谁谁谁谁谁。  
“是阴谋！”  
“我们抗议！”  
“选举不公！”  
“政治腐败！”  
“杨威利下台——”一个尖嗓子喊得特别动情，声嘶力竭，那“下台”一词几近破音。  
别这样，为了压韵把杨拖出来算怎么回事？他都没上台呢哪来的下台？  
“他不是民主的救星！他是民主的黑暗面！”蒙面小金刚潸然泪下。不过这话听上去怎么像是很久以前地球时代的某个科幻故事。啧……那个故事的主人公是叫安纳金·天行者还是叫达斯·维达来着？呀，记不清了。  
路过的大妈瞥了他们一眼，转头打电话投诉噪音扰民去了。  
“你们，集会许可证有吗？”海尼森的街区片警五分钟后出警到位，面无表情地站到了他们面前。  
买了个热狗权当晚餐的林兹正好路过这个街口，目睹了整个过程。于是，当先寇布向蔷薇骑士连指挥层传达新的作战意向时，骑士连巨头们有了如下的对话——  
“该给那群跳梁小丑找个马戏团了。”蔷薇骑士连前队长华尔特·冯·先寇布在愉快的休假与连续约会结束后正式上班。他满不在乎地给忧国骑士团敲了一记丧钟。  
“也不知道哪个马戏团如此不幸。”林兹摇着头：“我说，干脆找个小广场一个个扒光了挂起来，既简单又方便。”他们不是出门都要蒙面嘛，不如帮他们不要脸。  
“别这样。你们想，蒙着脸出门搞事的人得有多自卑啊，公开处刑什么的，不合适。再说了，咱们是一支遵纪守法健康向上团结活泼的队伍，扒光多不文明。”布鲁姆哈尔特接话。别的不说，最后那句话是怎么回事？蔷薇骑士连的连设什么时候变成这样了？这滤镜起码能有一米厚。  
“我看，比照厨房里的蟑螂处理吧。拖鞋不够的话，我们空战队友情出借。”隔壁空战队的红心A恰好路过——好吧，特意路过，顺便来搞个事。  
“好好好。”林兹赞赏地击掌。  
“有道理。俗话说，新官上任三把火。咱们整个骑士连成建制上任，怎么也得点个本能寺吧？”布鲁姆哈尔特的眼睛里仿佛有星星。忧国骑士团就当助燃的牛粪烧了咯？  
“本能寺是怎么回事？！”  
“别理他。最近战国无双玩多了。”  
“……”  
“战国无双又是什么？”  
“……”  
“……”  
同盟军兄贵名产蔷薇骑士连，其建制将保持到伊谢尔伦革命军解散，巴拉特武装力量成立那一天。之后嘛……咳，是这样的，蔷薇骑士连的帝国余孽们半个月前领到了自己的退役金、遣散费和最后一笔连队公款。肉搏战部队的薪水和经费一向是实战部队中偏高的，因着是最后的经费，卡介伦批得也很痛快。几个大佬揣着骑士连活动经费找了个风水宝地拉着队伍开展了为期三天的团建活动，从野营地回来的那天，全骑士连签署了转业声明。至此，整个蔷薇骑士连将成建制地直接转入警察部队，成立专门的海尼森地面特别勤务队——正规番号巴拉特自治区警察部队特勤第十三中队，落实到文件和门口的牌牌上，名字还叫蔷薇骑士连。换汤不换药，换皮不换瓤。换句话说，海尼森地界上的妖魔鬼怪，归他们管了。武装战车啊榴弹炮（？）啊什么的，他们也能留点。先寇布原本是打算直接退役浪迹天涯的，但林兹和布鲁姆哈尔特以蔷薇骑士连转职后铁定要扩招，他们自己搞不定，强行把先寇布留了下来。然而以先寇布的军衔，小小的连队那是真的装不下，警界的人心惊胆战地问了一句“巴拉特总署长什么的您做吗”——被先寇布拒绝了，最后只留了个“海尼森特勤顾问”的头衔。负责重建在新领土时期被瓜分得七零八落的海尼森地面警察部队。  
卡琳听说了之后，十分担心海尼森妇女们的身心健康。  
“听上去像是给杨提督找场子的黑社会啊。”亚典波罗望着摩拳擦掌意欲将忧国骑士团摁在地上摩擦的骑士连高层众，用一种唯恐天下不乱的语气道。  
“他们本来就是吧。”费雪提督抱着胸站在一旁。擅长认路的提督同样善于透过现象看本质。  
“您不阻止他们？”路过的参谋甲问道。  
“那是姆莱的事情……你看，姆莱都什么也没说呢。”银发的提督精神矍铄，他三天前当上了外公，此刻浑身上下洋溢着青春气息，仿佛一夜之间年轻了十岁。新时代，新气象！新生活就是不一样！现在递个话筒费雪提督能当场演唱他在伊谢尔伦新年派对上的保留节目《祝酒歌》。  
“那姆莱提督，您……”无意间听到这话的路人乙总觉得哪里有点不对。  
“这帮家伙不是要转入警察序列吗？那就不归我管了。”姆莱中将瞥了一眼发问的路人甲，冷着脸抓起一沓材料走了出去。  
“把以上发言全部听一遍就知道伊谢尔伦司令部里是什么意思了。”卡介伦善意地微笑着，他拍拍路人乙的肩膀，“接下去几天下班之后早点回家，别在街面上瞎晃，要放蔷薇骑士连出来了。”别的不说，杨已经回到了海尼森。什么鲁宾斯基余党，地球教余孽，特留尼希特的小狗腿，忧国骑士团的小怂包……都得清理干净。再来一次黑狐大火祭怎么行？！危险的苗苗就得给它掐死在摇篮里——这点上伊谢尔伦党的看法与隔壁帝国军保持一致。为此他们专门给宪兵总监克斯拉挂了个电话，得到了各种各样的支持。  
光催泪瓦斯就送了一车皮，地面勤务需要的各种装备，只要口径一致可以通用，善良的宪兵总监代表全体同僚说——  
要多少有多少。没有的，咱们一起下个订单，还能打个八八折。警用的，当然都是警用的。你们看，这儿写着呢，“民用安防设备”——就是看着不太像而已。哎呀，反正这口径肯定很符合规定的，装载量和射程也控制在标准内，那就不要在意这些细节啦。别说巴拉特的议会了，我们那个走路带毒的军务尚书都挑不出毛病。哎，打个商量。抓到地球教之后，你们审完送给我们？  
好呀好呀~  
回想起某些细节的参谋甲和路人乙情不自禁地颤抖了一下。  
亚典波罗坐在一旁翻着伊谢尔伦革命军司令部的日程表。风轻云淡地往接下去的周末打了个叉。这两天专门留给蔷薇骑士连收拾忧国骑士团。骑士连VS骑士团（“呸，他们也配叫骑士。”——林兹啐了一口），大家拳头说话。亚典波罗负责联系媒体协调报道出通稿，费雪提督负责维持秩序，卡介伦提督负责后勤保障，空战队负责到场加油打call，杨威利元帅和菲列特利加·杨议长负责在办公室看实况转播，敏兹代司令负责上班。啊，之前是哪个电视台请的时政评论员管杨威利叫“军阀”来着？亚典波罗努力地回忆着，实在记不起来，他决定回头看看新闻回放。一个为了民主鞠躬尽瘁死而后已……呸呸呸真不吉利，改改，一个为了民主就算退休金被削减依然老老实实超额上班的杨威利，竟然被这群人叫做“军阀”？啧，这是之前皇帝和新领土总督在海尼森呆的时间太短了是吗？非要这么矫情那就只能让你们看看什么叫伊谢尔伦式民主主义专政了。  
当然，这个充斥着蔷薇骑士连风格的工作计划在进行到“把鲁宾斯基的余党彻底拔干净”之后，由复工的杨威利本人亲自叫停了。忧国骑士团那种跳梁小丑，根本不需要蔷薇骑士连出马。  
宇宙舰队司令部会议室内，随时准备暴走的蔷薇骑士连应杨威利的召唤而来。与会者中不乏看热闹之人。比如悄无声息占据会议桌一角假装埋头狂写回忆录的亚○波罗先生，高调“路过”顺便进来和骑士连打招呼的波○兰先生，“勉为其难地”陪同波○兰前来的高○夫先生，“听说”尤里安和卡琳做了一盒子点心说什么也要来品尝的派○里契夫先生等，仔细一瞧，大半个伊谢尔伦司令部竟然都在了。加上涌进来的蔷薇骑士连，偌大的会议室一时之间竟然挤了个满满当当。也不晓得这些人究竟是打算来鼓励蔷薇骑士连的兄贵们替天行道，还是准备抢个机会找司令官话疗，或许其中的大部分人，就只是为了亲眼确认黑发提督是否健康罢了。  
复工的杨威利正苦口婆心地试图用“人类不能和狂吠的野狗一较高下”劝服蔷薇骑士连——以前代连队长和现任连队长为核心的管理层。收效甚微。至少排头的几个骑士连大佬都在摇头。相似的话隔壁的金发青年也说过，不过那位先生可没有他这般的好脾气，莱因哈特的主张是“踢开教养不好的狂吠恶犬对狗来说比较好一点”（注3）——至少能促进恶狗们的小脑发育，估计这个理论更得蔷薇骑士连的青睐。仔细想想，将杨威利和莱因哈特称作“精神上的双胞胎”亦有那么几分道理。当然，和蔑视此类人的莱因哈特相比，杨威利的准则更像是“既然都已经是狂犬病末期了那就让它们享受最后一点生活乐趣吧”的无视。蔷薇骑士连众似有不满，第一个跳出来坚持要求给野狗来一脚的就是林兹，布鲁姆哈尔特举手表示赞成现任队长的意见。尽管如此，在杨的劝说下，蔷薇骑士连还是选择了尊重司令官的决断。伊谢尔伦人总是如此，他们无法拒绝杨威利，如同杨威利无法拒绝他们一样。  
先寇布什么话也没说，他拉开会议室的椅子坐下，似笑非笑地抱着胸，作战靴踩在会议室脏兮兮的地毯上，在上面留下了几个清晰的四十八码大鞋印。他认真地注视着杨的背影，专注得仿佛视野中不存在其他生物一般。从瑞达二号上带回这个男人时，他的血几乎浸透了尤里安和先寇布的盔甲。如今他好端端地站在那儿，饶是看淡生死的先寇布，心中亦不免多了几分感慨。杨的后脑勺自然没长眼睛，他不知道蔷薇骑士连的肉搏战名家们正用一种“啊，杨提督在视线里的感觉真好啊，这世界仿佛都是亮堂堂的”——的眼神热切地注视着他。站在垃圾桶旁倒茶渣的黑发青年突然没来由地打了个寒颤，手一抖把喝茶的瓷杯一起扔进了垃圾桶。杯子用清脆的碎裂声宣告它的阵亡。  
这是创伤后遗症发作了吗？杨威利哀悼着摔碎的杯子，表情里写满了惋惜。  
“要是他们一直这样像跳蚤一样满世界蹦哒该怎么办？”林兹一脸的不甘心，仍试图说服杨提督。  
“放心吧，忧国骑士团之流，会在历史进程中慢慢地被自然淘汰。”——杨威利如是说。  
被剥夺了饭后乐趣的亚典波罗放下欲求不满的笔，他抬起头，认真地道：“之前也有个人说暗杀和邪教是改变不了历史进程的，结果自己差点折在精神病患者和邪教组织联袂呈现的刺杀活动中呢。”  
杨一时语塞，他喃喃着“我当时说的好像不是这个意思”（注4），却也无力反驳亚典波罗的吐槽。倒是波布兰补了一句，“霍克那种玩意儿是精神病患者中的耻辱。咱们不能把他和其他不幸罹患类似疾病的人混为一谈。这对那些为了社会安宁而在努力的病患监护人不公平。”  
高尼夫放下了手中的字谜书，他径直走过去，伸出一只手捏住了波布兰的下巴，左翻右看，仔细端详着好友的脸。片刻之后，仿佛从那两扇心灵的窗户中看到什么天堂奇景似的，高尼夫用一种装出来的惊讶口气道：“你的嘴里竟然能吐出这种话来，真是不可思议。……中毒了？发烧了？还是昨天刷牙不小心把牙膏吞下去基因变异了？”  
“你就不能说我点好话吗？！”波布兰抬臂拍掉了高尼夫的手，顺便还小规模地和好友玩起了太极推手。表情里隐约带点忿忿不平。话说……难道就不能多给点同僚爱战友情兄弟义吗？  
高尼夫在一个互不相让的擒拿手势之后结束了这场无聊的四手乱舞，他回到桌边，再次抄起了字谜书，“我对你无话可说。”  
无话可说还旁若无人般地玩得不亦乐乎。啧啧啧……  
杨威利望着屋子里的众人，仿佛又回到了伊谢尔伦要塞一般。  
真好呐，大家都在。黑发提督感到前所未有的满足。

人们所说的和平的生活便是，不管忙还是不忙，家庭生活都一切照旧。  
“所谓的选举与换届，就是把破笼子腾空，再把新的人装进来。”选举开票之前，自宅守备队最高司令官杨威利元帅就着立体TV里热热闹闹的场景道。彼时海尼森的中央大道已经把道路两侧的路灯杆广告全换成了候选人的大幅海报。杨夫人光是颜值至少能甩其他竞争者二百条街。学生时代的成绩单、从政从军经历以及各种漂亮的履历表能继续添上五百条街。再追加点别的自带属性，甩开其他候选人的里程数加起来相当于绕海尼森赤道一周——以上是原伊谢尔伦司令部表决通过的结论。  
“据说地球时代有国家实行的是两党制。两个党派轮流执政，时间久了，民众就说，每次选举就是从两个烂桃子里挑出比较不烂的那一个。我想政治制度这种东西，不论是地球时代还是银河时代，都没什么太大的改变。”老实学生尤里安坐在单人沙发上，一边研究着卡琳做的水果茶，一边同杨说着这样的话。  
“所以说，人类是一种经验主义动物嘛。”黑发的魔术师往下一挪，懒洋洋地摊在长沙发上，他敷衍地听着立体TV里主持人持续不断的聒噪评论，用看到一半的演义小说盖住了脸。  
菲列特利加拿了一条毯子，盖在杨的身上，“感冒刚好，躺在沙发上会着凉的。”她看上去忧心忡忡，杨的抵抗力如今不是一般的差，天气稍一转凉便会感冒。看起来要想真正地恢复健康，还需一些时日。不如……先从恢复运动开始？绕着银桥街的军官宿舍区跑圈？还是把杨塞进健身房锻炼？菲列特利加在心底里比较着两种运动方式的优劣。  
杨没有回答，他拉起毯子盖住脑袋，双腿一蹬，左右一滚，毯子便将他从头到脚裹得严严实实。看着动作，分明是想耍赖。菲列特利加放弃了给杨安排体能训练的设想，她无可奈何地伸出一只手，将丈夫藏在毯子里的遥控器摸了出来。你不看电视我可要看呀！妻子拍拍沙发靠背，示意懒散的丈夫往下挪一挪。毯子里的杨把两条腿挂在沙发扶手上，以毛虫蠕动的姿势给妻子挪出了一个座位。数个月前坐在客厅里还十分拘谨的卡琳此刻盘腿坐在左边的单人沙发上，埋头打着游戏，红茶色的头发盖住了小半张脸，发丝随着她猛力连击的动作微微晃动。尤里安替卡琳撕开薯片的包装袋，顺手将恒温茶壶推到茶几正中央，转头去料理台上拿水果。如此这般合家团聚的夜晚，真是久违了呢。开票真好啊，竞选团队在加班，候选人却在放假。菲列特利加开心地摁着遥控器换台，一连换了五个频道刷出的还是自己的脸——她果断地选择了放弃。  
并不是很久的很久以前，杨曾经对尤里安说过，一旦权力和武力之类的东西到了手，几乎所有的人都会变得丑恶，他并没有那种出淤泥不染的自信——于他而言，在自己能做的范围内做好自己的工作，尔后过着舒适的生活便足够了。于是，杨威利选择对那些散发着诱人光芒的事物敬而远之。（注5）然而，菲列特利加一肩扛起了伊谢尔伦共和政府，如今又要凭一己之力撑起巴拉特自治区，杨的心中总是怀有一份愧疚。  
把菲列特利加绑上这架飞驰战车的人，正是他。若他未曾昏迷，菲列特利加依然是那个中校副官兼参谋。可现在……  
世事无常。  
睿智的魔术师自然明白，如今之局面，菲列特利加也好，他自己也罢，甚至于尤里安以及伊谢尔伦革命军的众人，早就无法全身而退——那些今日之后我要如何如何享受人生的话语不过是讨一些口舌上的安慰。能怎么样呢，这幅后同盟时代的光景，是无数战友用鲜血换来的，杨舍不得，大家都舍不得。不管前路再如何崎岖，他们终究也是要继续前行的——嘴上说着哎呀哎呀我要辞职我要退休我要回家每天睡到自然醒，事实上，为了保护这脆弱的巴拉特自治区，就算让杨和特留尼希特跳贴面舞，他也——  
不，这个还是算了。  
算了。  
这个真的不行。  
杨威利突然泛起一阵恶心，他一骨碌地坐了起来，却因为小脑启动延迟而“啪叽”一声裹着毯子自沙发滚到了地上。  
“亲爱的，怎么了？”菲列特利加被他吓了一跳，她一跃而起，急忙将丈夫扶起。  
“不，没什么。”杨揉揉太阳穴，试图把某种过于愚蠢的臆想画面扔出大脑，“你们俩明天要去超市对吧？”他转头询问着关切地注视着自己的年轻人们。  
“是的，有什么想买的东西吗？”尤里安原本坐在单人沙发的扶手上观赏卡琳打排位战，“咯叽”一声掉了个杨威利在地上，两个年轻人立时将胜负输赢全抛在了脑后，立刻围拢过来。在确定杨只是屁股着地没有半点损伤之后，尤里安松了口气。  
“帮我买两瓶消毒水。一瓶室内用，一瓶人用。”杨威利道：“要大瓶的。”他掸了掸毯子上并不存在的灰尘，又盘着腿坐回了沙发上。  
“咦？”  
望着一屋子不解的眼神，红茶爱好者镇定自若地道：“有备无患。”  
“哈……”  
然而，银桥街24号的家庭生活终究还是带着政治生活的影子。竞选结果出来的那天，杨威利捧着脸，用一种纯良质朴的语气说：“我觉得民主制度挺好的。你看，大家和我一样，都觉得菲列特利加特别好。”  
“双标。赤裸裸的双标。”听到杨威利发言的亚典波罗发出了这样的批评。在座众人这些年来可没少听他吐槽同盟最高评议会，没想到换了菲列特利加，杨威利你这浓眉大眼的竟然也是会玩双重标准的啊！杨晃晃脑袋，把从左耳进的话自右耳倒了出去。  
他，杨威利，退休金神教名誉教主，传说中的不败魔术师，现在是一个不用干家务活的家庭主夫兼无条件的太太吹。  
新任自治区议长今年二十八岁，女性。她一个人可以拉到全海尼森各类群体的选票。从军属军人到弱势群体，从商人到家庭妇女，从资本家到工人阶级，从白左到LGBT。总而言之对于她的当选，巴拉特人民……或者精确一点，海尼森人民，乐见其成。当然，新任议长的家庭趣闻也是海尼森街头八卦小报的最爱。可惜杨夫妇过于低调，别说花边新闻了，就连出街照都没能找到几张，令人好生遗憾。唯一可当谈资的，是杨议长一家人拒绝搬入历代同盟议长的府邸。理由很简单——  
杨威利拒绝住进特留尼希特曾经住过的房子。一想到这个房间这张床那个椅子那个桌子曾经被特留尼希特使用过多年，杨感觉自己身上起满了鸡皮疙瘩。他当然知道这种迁怒于没有生命的物什是荒谬的，这种任性更是可笑，可是……  
别傻了，要是连这点任性都不能有的话，这个元帅头衔要来何用？！  
咳，好在银桥街距离新的巴拉特自治区议会大厦——原海尼森波利斯市政大楼（原同盟最高评议会大厦被鲁宾斯基火祭掉了）并不算太远，菲列特利加对于议长邸的维护需要议长本人自掏腰包这件事也存有一定的抵触心理，到了最后，杨议长一家人依然窝在银桥街24号的房子里，舒适，自然，除了银桥街军官宿舍区增加了保卫巡逻，24号对面闲置的42号被政府征用了之外，好像也没什么改变。  
在休息日顺从自己的心意“砰——”地强行挂断了特留尼希特的慰问电话，顺便拔掉了电话线，杨嘟囔着类似于“已经到了连地狱都不收他的地步了吗”之类的话，气呼呼地重新窝进沙发里。疏于打理的黑发胡乱翘着，魔术师摩挲着手中的笔记本，在那上面写下些许文字。  
“流血通往的和平自然不可能是永远的和平。人类是经验主义动物，再高明的哲学家，再伟大的贤人，都不免趟入同一条河流。”字迹工整简练，与述职报告上的鬼画符简直不像是出自同一人之手，“……前车之鉴，后事之师。同盟之所以惨败收场，并不是民主的不先进性所致，而是被冠以民主名义后，人类的劣性被无限放大，欲望无限膨胀，终成特XXXX一流。当最高评议会上演劣币驱逐良币，当国防委员会变成地下赌场，原本相对于专制制度拥有确凿无疑的先进性的民主制度便成为了博弈论的乐园，而民意则成了赌桌上的筹码。……我们还能继续走这条道路吗？我们应该转头投向罗严克拉姆王朝的怀抱吗？每个人心中都有一个答案。然而，每个人拥有自由思索人类命运的未来的权利，不正是民主的最好体现吗？……”杨盯着自己写下的文字，若有所思。  
根据新银河帝国修订的特别自治区基本法，巴拉特自治区实行星域内自治，在新银河帝国基本法的基础上，巴拉特自治区内部仍旧实行原同盟之议会制。与旧同盟时期不同之处在于，自治区议长之职位虽然依旧执行星域普选，但其选举结果需得到新银河帝国中央政府承认方可执行。同时，皇帝对自治区议长的任免有着绝对的权力——简而言之，巴拉特的议会，现在只能作为地方议会存在。而民主政体本身，也被限制在了星域内。在这个小小星域之外，泛银河的人类依然服从于罗严克拉姆王朝的统治。民主主义臣服于帝制，天赋之人权变成了帝王的施舍，多么讽刺的画面。昔日地球纪年里的阿芙乐尔号兀自啜泣，巴士底狱的熊熊烈火迎面遇上了干粉灭火器。  
牙尖嘴利的政治评论家们称其为“阉割式民主”。然而，在无数个可以逆转的瞬间错失了一切机会的自由行星同盟，现下里仅存的所谓的“不堪的自治”，却也是无数英烈以死亡为代价争取来的。旧时代的血浇铸出新时代的阶梯，真正流了血的拼了命的逝者今时今日既不能摇旗也无法呐喊，没流过血更不需要流汗的人或是坐在办公室里愤怒地敲打着键盘，或是在政论节目上声嘶力竭地喊着“新政府是卖国贼，是民主的败类”。奇怪的是，“新领土”时期，仍然是这群人，在立体TV上声称“帝国对原同盟领土的统治合理合法，置新领土总督有利于海尼森的战后恢复”。彼时老实得犹如舔骨头的哈巴狗，今日翻身又重新做了主人。奴有奴的活法，人有人的打算。见人说鬼话，见鬼说人话。不得不说，某些人类的弹性可真是大啊。  
银河的魔术师耳聪目明，他的大脑并未因为近一年的昏迷而萎缩失灵。他很清楚这些浮在水面上或是潜藏于深潭之底的小把戏。可是，纵观人类历史，又有哪个时代的人类是用一个曲调表演一个剧目的呢？历史本就是场无终幕的剧曲（注6），那些和谐的，不和谐的音程，很快又会被新的章节覆盖，替代，如此往复，生生不息。既然如此，那一时的嘈杂又有什么好惧怕的呢？  
杨威利合上笔记本，在扉页上写下U.C.800-801，作为过去的终点，亦是作为未来的起点。经历了漫长的沉睡，奇迹的苏醒，重新站起，重新开始。杨威利用他自己的方式，重新回到了人世间，重新回到了他所珍视的，同时也珍视着他的人们身边。在所有人都不知道的时候，这位黑发的提督也在为了更美好的明天而努力着。  
活着，也是一种努力。

二月一日。巴拉特自治区第一届民选政府成立仪式。杨威利腼腆地站在菲列特利加身旁，假装没看到底下“奇迹的杨后援会”拉出的巨型横幅和闪闪发亮的手牌。当他看到有那么一个角落里还有一大圈“敏兹代司令后援会”的招牌时，终于在心底松了一口气。思绪也立刻飞到了九霄云外，集一流军事家、二流历史学家与末流社会学家于一身的男人开始思索这种现象究竟应该算是政治娱乐化还是娱乐政治化。无意中瞥见丈夫稳定且持续地走神，菲列特利加偷偷地笑了。特写镜头里年轻的议长望向丈夫时，淡茶色的眼睛里仿佛沉淀着醇酒。没人会错过那种安心幸福的眼神，只要杨威利坐在她身边，哪怕只是两眼放空地发呆，菲列特利加都能感受到生活的温暖。杨夫妇CP粉们从直播里抠出这时长只有三秒的糖，将它进行了超常发挥——一时间海尼森的社交网络上到处飞着杨夫妇的剪辑MV。  
就职典礼结束后，一家人回到银桥街的居所。在卡琳的推荐下，尤里安不按快进地看完了点击率最高的三支杨夫妇高甜MV。关上网页，曾经的被监护人向自己的女友发出“为什么这些MV不早点制作出来，这样我就不用头疼地在凌晨三点赶制提督婚礼上播放的影片了”——如此这般的感慨。  
卡琳用一种“你这是马后炮”的表情斜睇着男友，不动声色地点了两下鼠标，重新打开了被尤里安关上的网页，顺手收藏了几个情歌系杨夫妇MV。  
巴拉特自治区议长及各部部长宣誓就职后，伊谢尔伦革命军的解散便正式进入了倒计时。尤里安·敏兹上尉忙得不可开交，复工的杨威利元帅批文件批得生无可恋。每天凌晨都能看到养父子组合顶着游魂脸在家里飘荡。加上同样忙得不可开交的菲列特利加，这个家里最闲的人变成了卡琳。于是，还有不到半月便迈入十八岁大关的空战少女迅速地成为了一家之主。卡琳对生活状态的改变适应得很快，具体表现在她那超乎寻常的行动力之上。  
发现尤里安和杨提督没带便当的卡琳仅仅花了二十秒的时间思考便决定翘课。她从银桥高中的围墙里翻了出来。搭公交车回到家拿了便当之后，跨上摩托风风火火地往司令部赶去。  
原同盟宇宙舰队司令部的全部机能在新领土时期早就瘫痪了。尽管伊谢尔伦革命军现在仍在旧同盟军司令部办公，但那栋楼里已经没有所谓的后勤保障。卡介伦在转至自治区财政部之前为同僚们留下了完善的急救式外包后勤服务——所谓外包后勤的意思是，午餐晚餐外卖，干洗湿洗送交洗衣公司，耗材采购临时招标入场，非重要部门的清洁服务，外包给了三家家政公司。至于机要部门，甭管元帅还是中尉，自己的一亩三分地自己包干到位。在这种情况下，能自己带饭的，都自己带了。  
毕竟，为了节省经费，卡介伦订的是最便宜的外包工作餐。真的……  
非常不好吃。  
不好吃到让司令部的众人一度认为是卡介伦要报那年要塞物资告急的一箭之仇。得知战友们竟然对自己有这种误解，全能选手卡介伦愤怒地把巴拉特自卫军的预算报告扔到了成摞文件山的最下面并引发了一次公文山体滑坡——自从变成巴拉特自治区后，已经没有同盟国防委员会预算局这种存在了，卡介伦一个人要挑起整个巴拉特的财政重担。  
“卡琳？”击坠王之一正准备出门吃午饭的时候偶然遇上了送饭的少女，他叫住了无法越过门卫而正在满脸纠结地打电话的……徒弟。  
“高尼夫上校！”  
和波布兰有徒弟归属权纠纷的梅花A驾驶员走了过去，“你在这里做什么？”  
“送饭。”言简意赅的回答。  
“原来如此。”高尼夫瞥了一眼她手中的饭盒，转头交代了门卫几句，随后便招呼卡琳上前，“你的兵牌还在？”  
“在的。”卡琳从口袋里摸出串在个人终端上当装饰的军卡。这是一种纪念。  
“刷了ID上去吧。”  
“是！谢谢上校。”卡琳习惯性地敬了个礼。  
等她想起来自己的兵牌为什么还没失效，都是见到尤里安之后的事情了。  
“军卡的认证？”尤里安放下勺子，“啊，伊谢尔伦革命军还没解编，所以你的退伍手续其实还没办完。就算彻底做完了，军卡本身就是你的退役证，数据会一直保留的……”  
“也就是说……”卡琳慢慢地想通了道理，“我现在还不算退役？”  
“不，已经算退役了，就是正式手续还没办完——你们的书面退役文件和档案转移要盖新的章子才能生效。”尤里安苦笑着。  
“哦，卡琳来了？”路过办公室的波布兰突然探头进来。那一头漂亮的红褐色头发十分扎眼。  
“波布兰上校。”卡琳站起来敬礼。  
“难得看到你。”波布兰非常自然地跨进了房间，一点也没有打扰小情侣午餐时间的自觉。他端详着尤里安的饭盒，像是突然想起了什么事似的，用拳头击打了一下掌心，“对了卡琳，就由你代表空战队发表临别感言吧。”思维跳跃是够快的。  
“什么？”卡琳没听明白。  
“伊谢尔伦革命军的解散大会上，各单位要派代表上台发言的。决定了，空战队就是你了！”波布兰看上去特别高兴，仿佛用精灵球捉住了一只稀有宝可梦。  
“不是，为什么——”为什么是我？  
“啊，虽然本人身上集中了空战队百分之九十的颜值，但是，身为一个ACE，还是得低调一些。”波布兰眨眨眼睛，“不能让观看直播的女士们因为我的可望而不可及而感到伤心难过啊。”  
“……”卡琳和尤里安对视一眼，主动把这句话当成二十八楼的风声。  
“那么为什么是卡琳？”尤里安问道：“空战队第二英俊的高尼夫先生也可以担任此项重任吧？”  
“这个问题嘛……”波布兰装出一副伤脑筋的样子，“那个字谜男拒绝写发言稿。所以也就没他什么事了。要知道……”  
尤里安露出“我明白了”的表情，他毫不犹豫地打断了波布兰的话，“也就是说，身为空战队指挥官的两位谁都不想写发言稿，所以临时起意抓卡琳做壮丁？”这总结真是十分到位。卡琳甚至已经准备好了拒绝的腹稿。  
“一半一半。”波布兰回答：“刨去我和高尼夫的工作分歧不谈，卡琳可是空战队的金字招牌，空战队剩下的百分之十的颜值都集中在她的身上。她上台发言能够快速提升空战队的人气哦。”空战少女什么的，要武力值有武力值，要萌点有萌点，人人都爱。  
“谢谢波布兰上校的夸奖。”卡琳用一种干瘪的口吻回应。别说波布兰对这个徒弟真是偏爱极了，以往张口就是空战队唯一英俊的波布兰，竟然愿意将百分之十的颜值算在徒弟头上——真是一种了不起的师徒情。要知道他都没把高尼夫计入空战队的颜值。  
“再者说，”波布兰终于强势插入话题，把自己被劫走的话说完，“卡琳是同盟军最后一个雷霆勋章获得者。而且，她活着。”波布兰的脸上依然有种漫不经心的笑容，但那碧色的眼眸却没有笑意。说这番话时，他是认真的。对于斯巴达尼恩驾驶员来说，勋章是一份值得庆祝的荣誉，活着是一份值得庆贺的幸运，站在两者交集点的卡琳，即是空战队的缩影。  
她是万千斯巴达尼恩驾驶员曾经于这世间活过战斗过的见证。  
卡琳张了张嘴，却不知道该说些什么。  
绿眼睛的击坠王说完这话便晃晃悠悠地消失在了门外，被打扰了的午餐得以继续。尤里安只翻了两下汤匙，便再次放下了午饭。  
“卡琳。”  
卡琳没有回应他。她背对尤里安坐着，静静地望着窗外。蓝天白云还有鸟儿，这些在宇宙中见不到的光景，真是令人……  
讨厌啊。  
“卡琳。”尤里安走过去，环住少女的肩膀，“你哭了。”  
卡琳没有说话。  
“昨天晚上，我也听到你在哭。”笨拙的男友并不知道她为什么哭泣，他只能静静地站在她的房门外面，在敲门与不敲门之间犹豫。最终，他选择了后者。尤里安就那样站了很久，直到听不见卡琳隐忍的啜泣声，他才悄悄地离开。  
卡琳用手抹去夺眶而出的泪水。刚刚脱离战场的少女并未完全调整好心态。噩梦里依然有闪着火光的斯巴达尼恩和高速飞行时撞到前挡的人体组织。她见识过炼狱却没因此产生严重的心理问题，仅凭这一点就该感谢命运女神的怜悯。  
“没什么，只是做了个梦。”被抹去的泪水又重新涌了上来，“我梦见了在要塞时一起出战的战友。”全都是过去时。  
然而……  
他们都走了，可我却还活着。  
尤里安什么也没说，他只是静静地拿出手帕，替卡琳擦去眼泪。  
逝者长已矣。

伊谢尔伦革命军解散仪式暨巴拉特武装力量成立仪式定于二月二十九日在原同盟首都海尼森波利斯的万人体育场举行。这里曾被洁西卡·爱德华的血浸透，对于自由行星同盟，对于流浪至伊谢尔伦的“非正规部队”，对于杨威利来说，此地是一个特别的处所。  
定下日子之后，尤里安便开始着手撰写发言稿，按照司令部拟定好的流程，尤里安担任大会司仪，并且在最开始时发表讲话——以代理司令官的身份。他原本是不紧张的。正如杨提督曾经说过的那样，“早饭在中午之前解决就可以了”（注7），所以稿子等仪式开始前再准备也来得及。然而卡琳的焦虑状态似乎传染了原本并不紧张的尤里安，亚麻色头发的青年革命家在仪式来临前的一周内也变得神经紧绷起来，连笑容都比往常少了些。除他之外，银桥街24号里剩下的三个人也需要写发言稿——确切地说是两个半人。杨议长虽然有秘书，但这革命军解编仪式的稿子她无论如何也要自己写。杨威利元帅在深（憋）思（了）熟（很）虑（久）后就写出了两行字。剩下的部分，只能交给他的副官——前·副官进行魔修改润（扩）色（写）。而即将于大庭广众下以空战队代表身份发言的红茶色头发少女，在咬坏了三根笔杆后，终于弄出了一篇像模像样的稿子。书写发言稿的时候，那些并不久远的历史如同电影胶片一般，一帧一帧地在他们面前划过。  
宇宙历800年，在杨昏迷无法履职后，留在伊谢尔伦要塞的共计有九十四万四千零八十七人（注8）。这些人组成了伊谢尔伦共和政府，以同盟之微光，最终守护了巴拉特这个旧梦乡。800年六月，革命军以牺牲近百分之四十的代价，从皇帝手中交换了小小的民主花苗。自自由行星同盟宣告灭亡以来，自由行星同盟的人们，并未停止他们对自由的追求。无论是古恩·基姆·霍尔广场上逝去的无辜生命，还是拉格普尔监狱暴动中流出的鲜血（注9），哪怕篇幅之内被地球教和鲁宾斯基的阴谋污染，但那些实实在在怀揣理想牺牲的人们，也是构筑今日的基石之一。上溯至同盟开国，怀揣着梦想搭乘干冰船历尽艰辛跨越亿万光年的人们，又何尝不是将自由之花苞捧于心上开始他们的征程的呢？  
人类历史便是这样的呀，那些沮丧的、灰暗的、挣扎的、窒息的、绝望的终将过去。  
未来依旧是值得你我期待的那个未来。

时间飞一般地流逝，忙碌着的人们，最终迎来了人生中特别重要的一个逗点。  
“尤里安。”不合格的前监护人微微叹了口气，他的右手搭在尤里安的肩上，“你怎么比我还紧张？”  
“这是最后一次以代司令官的身份发表演讲了。”尤里安努力地调整着自己的领巾，脖子上的不适也许是心理作用——他试图用深呼吸缓解自己的紧张情绪。其实，司令官复工之后，代司令官就应该自然而然地卸任——然而伊谢尔伦革命军的大家，连同巴拉特政府的所有人，都假装不知道有这个规定。毕竟代司令官在某种程度上比正牌司令官要靠谱得多——这似乎是绝大多数人的共识。  
“时间过得真快。”杨轻声道，音量小得仿佛是在自言自语。时间过得真快，那个瘦削的男孩抱着猫咪出现在他家门口，就像昨天发生的事情。他的被监护人（ward）、学徒（protege）、养子（adopted son）……不管以哪个词来称呼都无法全面概括他们之间的关系，然而这些词又如此自然妥贴地将他们连结在一起。时至今日，少年已长成，眼前的亚麻色头发的青年比他更高，也注定比他更加优秀。  
杨的心底突然腾起一股欣慰感。  
杨威利没有辜负制定《军人子女战时福利特别法》的托尔巴斯阁下的期待。尤里安，也没有。  
未来的时代注定是属于这些年轻人的。杨替尤里安整理军容，他替肩负重担的敏兹上尉拉平帽角，抚正肩线，他将尤里安的领巾再次整理好，最后，黑发提督拍了拍尤里安的肩膀。  
“不用紧张。你是无可替代的。”  
无可替代的伊谢尔伦革命军代理司令官。  
无可替代的尤里安·敏兹。  
对伊谢尔伦革命军来说无可替代的尤里安·敏兹，对杨威利来说无可替代的尤里安·敏兹。  
对所有人来说独一无二的，全宇宙独一无二的尤里安·敏兹。  
晦涩的过去被打破，因为害怕被丢弃而拼命努力的孤儿尤里安，找到了绝对不会丢弃他的人。  
所以，如今的他，应无所畏惧。  
“走吧，让我们去把该做的事情做完。”那个给予尤里安勇气的人，笑着对他这样说道。

一众指挥官在主席台上坐定，最年轻的那个人站在主席台中央，向台下在座的全体官兵敬礼。白色的军帽贴着亚麻色的头发，本就十分帅气的面容被军礼服衬得更加英俊。他走到演讲台后面，会场里的交谈声和嘈杂声一瞬间消失得无影无踪。伊谢尔伦革命军的将士们注视着年轻的代司令官，心中感慨万千。  
“诸位早安。我是自由行星同盟伊谢尔伦革命军代理司令官尤里安·敏兹上尉。受杨威利元帅委托，今天的自由行星同盟伊谢尔伦革命军解散仪式暨巴拉特自治区武装力量成立仪式由我主持。”尤里安的开场白很简单，事实上，今天这场仪式的方针就是……简单。  
“……我原本写了两页纸的演讲稿，被司令官阁下一票否决了。杨元帅的意思是，在座均是熟人，不需要那么严肃紧张。”——虽说有电视转播，但归根结底这仍是我们自己的仪式。所以，我们要用自己的方式画上句号与再度启程。尤里安放弃了手中的稿件，他抬起头注视着会场里的人们，“伊谢尔伦革命军及其前身——艾尔法西尔预备军、伊谢尔伦要塞驻留舰队、同盟军第十三舰队，是一支充满了侠气与醉狂的队伍。我们的精神风貌是自由与奔放——后面这个词是空战队波布兰上校提供的，有意见的战友可在会后找击坠王私下商量。”敏兹代司令不大不小地揶揄了一下坐在第一排的击坠王。波布兰扮了个鬼脸，被摄像机捕捉到了，海尼森各处的公共大屏幕一时间全是红心A的鬼脸和隔壁座梅花A为了假装没看见而留下的后脑勺。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”会场里爆发出一阵笑声。离别的愁绪一时间被冲淡了不少。  
“杨提督说，今日的仪式之规格比照伊谢尔伦新年派对。那么，按照伊谢尔伦要塞的风格，他必须当众发表两分钟演讲。然而本次仪式实际分为两场。一场是伊谢尔伦革命军的宣告解散，一场则是巴拉特武装力量正式成立。杨议长已经写好超过五分钟稿子，一会儿请各位用掌声鼓励杨提督把多出来的一分钟福利顺利念完。”尤里安自己也忍不住笑了起来。大屏幕上，摄像机给了杨元帅一个大特写，战场上的魔术师摸着自己的脸无可奈何地瞄了一眼身旁捂嘴偷笑的妻子。  
会场里的笑声几乎能把天穹掀翻。  
待笑声平息，尤里安把稿子放在演讲台上。轻轻地叹了一口气，“看到大家的笑容真是太好了。”突然之间，所有人都安静了下来。  
“在过去的数年里，伊谢尔伦革命军以卓绝之毅力，无畏之精神克服了一切困难，我谨代表杨威利元帅以及我自己，向诸位致以感谢。你们的坚持，使得伊谢尔伦共和政府走到了今天。也正是你们的坚持与付出，才使得今日的巴拉特自治区最终成为了一个确定的存在而不是一句空话。”尤里安·敏兹自讲演台后走出，立正，敬礼，向台下的伊谢尔伦革命军战友们行军礼。  
会场里响起一阵唏嘘声。每个人都露出若有所思的表情。他们在想什么呢？是在怀念曾经并肩战斗却无法一同坐在这个会场中的袍泽，还是在思索战斗的意义？没有人知道。  
……  
“接下来请伊谢尔伦革命军总司令，杨威利元帅发表讲话。”代理司令官这份司仪的工作做得可圈可点。  
杨威利捏着演讲稿深吸一口气。  
“日安，诸位。”司令官在气温略低的二月天里冒出热汗，“在过去的一年里，辛苦各位了。”杨为过去一年间他的缺席道歉。  
“……虽然从今往后，我们改了名字，换了门面，但我们依旧是我们。巴拉特的民主制度不会变，在这里的我们，也不会变。”他望着台下每一张模糊的面孔，主席台的聚光灯有些刺眼，让人不由得眼眶发酸。恍惚间杨仿佛看见了约翰·罗伯特·拉普和杰西卡·爱德华，他们站在会场的一角，在同他挥手。眨眨眼睛，友人们又都不见了。  
“希望大家在未来的日子里能够过得幸福平安。”杨不曾述说过去的辉煌，也不回顾昨日的历史，他所关心的，是所有人的未来。  
两分钟仍然是两分钟，多一分钟都没有。菲列特利加的稿子，杨只读了头一句和最后一句。副官毕竟是副官，深谙杨的作风。她特意把首句和尾句加大了字体，仿佛一早就知道杨威利注定只会说这几句一般。尤里安无可奈何地笑了起来。今日之集会，规矩颇多。民主主义一夜之间成了forbidden error，可笑的是，许多真真假假的404 error，倒并不是真的出自费沙之手，而是一群噤若寒蝉的海尼森小丑自我阉割。自由行星同盟倒还可以作为伊谢尔伦革命军和伊谢尔伦共和政府的前缀存在。从今往后，他们要与之抗争的，不再是真的火与血，而是看不见摸不着的404。  
然而，杨威利依旧是杨威利。  
他并没有变成别的什么生物，他对世界与人性的洞察，他的情感与理智，依旧掩藏在那腼腆的笑容下，他的目光仍然坚定地落在面前的道路上。他拥有不起立的勇气，也拥有拒绝配合的坚持。他不需要颂歌，也不需要欢呼，他只需要走在众人当中，与所有人一同走这永远的光荣荆棘路。  
“现在进行自由行星同盟伊谢尔伦革命军授勋仪式。”这是今天会场上第一次提起自由行星同盟。不少人听到这个熟悉得如同母名之词，不由得湿润了眼眶。  
“蔷薇骑士连。”  
“到！”  
……  
“空战队。”  
“到！”  
“……兹授予卡特罗捷·冯·克罗歇尔准尉二星飞行员称号及雷霆勋章一枚。”尤里安的视线和卡琳交汇了。杨威利为少女别上了勋章，敬礼过后特意退后两步，好让在边上唱名的尤里安看个清楚。卡琳今天穿着全套军礼服，白色的帽子下面，金红色的头发在头顶两侧编成辫子，盘成发髻贴在脑后。为了今天的发型她练习了整整三天，可惜屡战屡败。最后，到了今天早上，仍然是菲列特利加帮忙梳的头。卡琳在伊谢尔伦革命军中有着“空战队看板娘”的绰号，人气美少女的号召力极大，台下爆发出雷鸣般的掌声与喝彩声。空战队的斯巴达尼恩驾驶员们站起来鼓掌吹口哨，不知道是谁喊了一句“敏兹司令亲一个”，原本打算跟着一起起哄的空战队在喊出那句话的家伙被橡皮打了脸之后很快地安静了下来。  
“你干嘛那么认真？”波布兰不满地用手肘捅了捅身旁的男人。  
“开着会呢，注意影响。”高尼夫用手掌把波布兰的脸往边上推了推，顺手重新用字谜书把铅笔卷起来。都是这混账玩意儿把空战队的小鸡仔们带坏的！波布兰的右边是先寇布，孩儿她爹转过头看着女儿的师父（们）。  
“我就想知道，他们谈恋爱这事情到底是怎么传得整个舰队都知道的。”先寇布的表情看上去倒有那么几分关心女儿的老爹的意思——也许只是大家眼花了而已。  
“啧，这不能怪我。都是亚典波罗——”波布兰立刻撇清干系。  
“跟我没关系。从费沙回来他们俩就出双入对了，咱们舰队里又不缺八卦小能手。”坐在先寇布另一侧的亚典波罗听到有人在诽谤他，立刻探出脑袋反驳。杨舰队的新闻传播水平一向宇宙内领先，也不看看是谁带出来的兵。亚典波罗骄傲地挺起胸膛。  
“嘘！”姆莱中将用一种恫吓的眼神看着坐在第一排还特别不老实的军队高层。  
“杨的舰队是真热闹啊。”比克古元帅坐在主席台上往下望，一切尽收眼底。他这样感叹着，看了一眼同样坐在第一排的邱吾权，直到开会前的倒数二十秒这位参谋长还在啃三明治——算了，同盟军里现在还活着的这些人其实是一路货色。伊谢尔伦就是个花果山，这帮家伙全是猴崽子，奇葩指数突破天际，然而到了这份儿上可没人能收拾他们了——隔壁帝国的那帮人都不一定能遭得住。  
这么一想，姆莱还真是辛苦了……比克古老元帅突然感到一阵心疼。

“喂喂喂，那个不是卡琳吗？”卡琳的同班同学指着立体TV里的人叫嚷道。巴拉特政府为避免古恩·基姆·霍尔广场事件之相似场景再次发生，今次的伊谢尔伦革命军解散仪式会场施行了交通管制，一般民众也就无从前往海尼森体育场参与此次活动。所以海尼森的大部分学校都是通过收看电视转播来参与大会的。一想到与自己相处数月的转学生竟然是个在战场上经历过血与火洗礼的斯巴达尼恩驾驶员，高中生们多少感到有些诧异。所谓的英雄，对他们来说，不过是停留在屏幕那一端的虚幻人影，当这些人切切实实地出现在他们的生活中时，多少会有一种不真实感。  
“真是厉害啊……”高中教室里，有少年这样感叹着。二星飞行员是通往ACE的通行证。空战队里有个说法，只有在二十三岁之前拿到二星飞行员，才有可能成为击坠王。这场战争要是持续下去的话，这个红茶色头发的少女，恐怕会成为奥利比·波布兰的后继者。红心A与梅花A成为二星飞行员时十九岁，卡琳今年只有十七岁。  
战争使得少女过快地长大。  
不需要在战场上挣扎生存的孩子显然没有亲身体验。对于卡琳来说，击坠王的荣誉固然令人心动，但是，不必为了防止出击时呕吐而不敢填饱肚子，不必担心今天出击了便再也不能回来，安安稳稳地踩在地面上，有可以回的家，有热乎乎的饭菜。这样的场景，对于与至亲死别，又经历过颠沛流离的少女来说，具有极大的吸引力。  
她觉得，现在的生活也很好。每一天都有名为希望的阳光洒在身前的道路上。  
少女回身，向台下敬礼——  
有那么一瞬间，她与先寇布的目光交汇了。下一秒钟，两人又错开了视线。卡琳无法确定先寇布那时是否是在注视着她，就像她一如既往地无法确定……对于这个父亲来说，她究竟算是一种怎样的存在？  
“哎呀哎呀，还能怎么办呢，顺其自然吧！”那个黑发的元帅曾经就少女的迷惘发表过这样的看法。  
那就……顺其自然吧。  
不知不觉的，卡琳似乎也被那位奇迹的魔术师影响了。  
真是一位了不起的人啊，因着他的存在，许多人改变了人生轨迹，许多人找到了人生方向，许多人的爱与勇气被成全，又有许多人的牺牲被铭记。

最后，全场起立，齐唱《自由之旗，自由之民》（注10）。  
这是由杨威利和莱因哈特·冯·罗严克拉姆共同决定的。君主以统治者的开明与政治上的考量对这首歌不采取任何行动。哪怕歌词里有打倒帝国，哪怕帝国中有不少人称之为“同盟的招魂曲”，莱因哈特也并不在意。同盟在鼎盛之时唱着这首歌变成了历史，若是真能在衰弱之际唱着这首歌复活，倒真是人类历史的一大奇景。盲目地禁止反而会发酵成反抗，顺势而为才能四两拨千斤。杨威利自然是知道莱因哈特的想法，但他有自己的看法。地球时代有《马赛曲》和《国际歌》，哪怕歌曲诞生后的数百年里不再有战争和牺牲，它们却依然鼓舞着人类前进。今天，海尼森人唱着《自由之旗，自由之民》，也能如同地球时代的人们一样，昂首挺胸地走下去。

“朋友们，我们总有一日会打倒专政者  
友よ、いつの日か、圧政者を打倒し  
解放行星  
解放された惑星の上に  
树起自由之旗  
自由の旗を樹（た）てよう  
我们现在的战斗是为了未来的光明  
吾ら、現在（いま）を戦う、輝く未来のために  
我们现在的战斗是为了明日的果实  
吾ら、今日を戦う、実りある明日のために  
朋友们，让我们歌颂自由之灵魂  
友よ、謳おう、自由の魂を  
朋友们让我们昭示自由之灵魂  
友よ、示そう、自由の魂を

用我们的双手向那黑暗专制的另一边传播自由  
専制政治の闇の彼方から  
自由の暁を吾らの手で呼び込もう  
啊，自由的人民啊，  
おお、吾ら自由の民  
我们永远不会被征服！  
吾ら永遠に征服されず……

同盟已去，而自由永恒。

曲终总是人散时。一排又一排的军人起立，敬礼，脱帽，摘星，戴帽，再敬礼，他们红着眼眶，呜咽着，踏着整齐的步伐唱着军歌离开会场。  
主席台上的人目送他们远去。  
杨盯着自己手中的帽子看了许久，最终，将那枚星星攥在手中。  
空荡荡的体育场里，只剩下主席台前被摆成同盟旗帜的盆栽，红色的海棠、白色的橄榄花和蓝色的波斯菊簇拥着摆成同盟五星的金盏花，旗帜终成花朵，生生不息。  
“提督。在想什么呢？”尤里安问道。  
“没什么。”杨将同盟五星放进口袋里。  
“那么，回家了？”菲列特利加问道。  
“嗯。”杨轻声地应着。  
他们穿过体育场昏暗的甬道，待天光重入眼帘，体育场外的广场上，有一群熟悉的面孔在那里等着他们。波布兰拍拍卡琳的肩膀，让她回头，少女的视野里突然出现一个亚麻色头发的年轻人，那个年轻人大步走到卡琳身旁，牵起她的手。  
“三月兔亭连带隔壁四家餐厅全都包场了啊！今天晚上不醉不归！”亚典波罗扯着嗓子大声喊。  
“没有约会的，不用赶航班回家的都来啊！”波布兰蹦上了体育馆正门前“民主顶个球”雕像的底座，他得意洋洋向亚典波罗展示自己准备好的扩音喇叭，换来雀斑革命家一个嗤之以鼻的表情。波布兰拿着大喇叭向在场的众人广播，“最后一次，最后一次，想听先寇布唱歌的，想看林兹单手俯卧撑的，想灌醉姆莱提督的，想听八卦的都来啊！”他想了想，低下头用喇叭冲着卡琳的脑门喊，“明天要上学的酌情考虑一下！”  
“上什么学，翘课啦！”卡琳中气十足地回答，全然无视学校的规章制度。  
高尼夫趁波布兰不注意，一把抢走了喇叭：“空战队里嚷嚷着要和蔷薇骑士连拼酒的都不准走！”  
“不准走不准走！”波布兰长臂一伸，连喇叭带高尼夫一把薅到身前，“司令部买单喝它个天昏地暗啊！”  
那一张张生动活泼的面孔映入杨的眼帘。这样的精神风貌，真是令人安心呐。黑发的魔术师摸着自己的后脑勺，心满意足地笑了。  
尤里安转头时瞥见杨的笑容，他微微地张开嘴，像是终于放下了什么重担一般地呼出一口气。一直握着他的那只手干燥而温暖，手的主人察觉到他的情绪，她面向恋人，伸出另一只手，抚摸着他的面颊。  
在所有人不怀好意的哄笑与口哨声中，年轻人相拥在一起，亲吻着对方。  
阳光洒在每个人的面庞上，走向未来的路上，他们会永远与你我相伴。

生活还在继续。( Life goes on.)  
总会有人与你同行。（You are not alone.）

END

修正：  
先前的“那些属于旧日的东西如同倒带的胶片一般神奇地在他眼前划过。干冰船伊欧·法洁卡斯，亚雷·海尼森只有三万听众的自由行星同盟开国演讲，同盟军誓师大会上飞起的胜利呼喊……”更改为“古恩·基姆·霍尔那只有十六万听众的自由行星同盟开国演讲”。再次确认了原文，亚雷·海尼森死的时候并没有建国，活着抵达定居星域的是海尼森的同志古恩·基姆·霍尔。此外，初期同盟人口是十六万。内容出自黎明篇的序章。

————————————————————————————————————

注1：“六小时变少校”是杨威利的故事。具体参见外传《螺旋迷宫》第一章第一句。

注2：“这个门锁本来就不太好”：银桥街24号是军官宿舍，它的门锁确实不太灵光。参见黎明篇第四章第十三舰队的诞生。原文如下：  
“杨走路的速度慢下来，他穿过一片片疏于照管的公共草坪，打开配有识别装置的大门，门开时发出了吱吱咯咯的响声，似乎在欢迎这位B栋六号宿舍的主人回家。杨心想就算是自掏腰包，也该修修这个门了，去和经理部交涉，显然不会有什么结果。”

注3：化用自《击碎星辰的人》第三章 克洛普修特克事件。原文是莱因哈特对菲尔格尔男爵说的——“我已经够注意了，不过很遗憾，因为常会有教养不好的恶犬对我吠叫，所以我发觉有时把它踢开会对狗比较好一些。”

注4：杨的原话是“阴谋和恐怖主义终究是不能使历史洪流逆行的，可是，却足以使历史停滞。”（怒涛篇第八章）——亚典波罗是故意的。

注5：此处转引之话出自黎明篇第七章《中场的滑稽剧》。原文是杨与席特列的对话，我认为类似的话杨同尤里安说过也是合情合理——  
说到一半，杨又沉默了，而后接着说道：“我并不是轻蔑权力和武力。不，其实我是在害怕。一旦掌握权力和武力，人们几乎都会变得丑恶，这种例子我知道的太多了。我也没有自信自己绝不会改变。”  
“你不是说‘几乎’吗？就是如此，并不是所有的人都会变。”  
“总之我还是抱持君子作风，不想接近危险的东西。我只是想在力所能及的范围内做点什么，然后悠闲轻松地过日子，这么想是一种怠惰的个性吧？”  
↑  
这段里的“权力和武力”，TXT版翻译成“权力或武力”，原文用的是や，大家自己决定用哪个来理解。

注6：“宇宙是一个剧场，而历史是一部没有作者的剧曲。”出自怒涛篇第二章。07年/14年简体正版翻译均为“历史是一部没有作者的戏剧”。日文原文用的是“戲曲”这个词。在这种情况下我个人倾向于使用剧曲。显得更加诗意。嗯。

注7：“不要着急，尤里安，早饭在中午之前解决就可以了，葬礼等死了之后再准备也还来得及。”——《外传-尤里安的伊谢尔伦日记》第一章

注8：留在伊谢尔伦要塞的共计有九十四万四千零八十七人——数据出自乱离篇第九章八月新政府。

注9：古恩·基姆·霍尔广场暴动与拉格普尔监狱暴动——出自回天篇第三章鸣动和落日篇第五章迷惘的行星。

注10：同盟国歌《自由之旗，自由之民》的歌词出自黎明篇第四章 第十三舰队的诞生。用的是14版中文翻译（包括标点符号），德间版日文原作（包括符号），可以看到最后一句的符号不一样。我按照原文打了。《自由之旗，自由之民》动画版（OVA）的歌词和原著版是不一样的。以下是动画版歌词，我自己听打后参照动画字幕修改的。有一个小问题，B站的歌词里是Oh,hail…，我感觉哪里有点不对但又找不到标准歌词，所以姑且先按自己理解写all hail，如果确认是oh，hail 我再修改。  
OVA版《自由之旗，自由之民》  
liberty stands for freedom  
all hail the flag that set us free  
standing righteous symbolic of strength  
our hopes for freedom to be  
my friends not so far away  
rulers will reunite hand in hand  
all hail liberty bell  
true freedom for all men

fighting hard for the future  
the promise of a better day  
for tomorrow we drink from the cup  
the wine we fought for today  
my friends,let us sing a song  
sing a song ring a bell,liberty!  
all hail liberty bell  
true freedom for all men

**Author's Note:**

> 作者十分喜欢写同盟群像。  
> 缓慢在AO3补档中。lofter炸了窝很多文。搬家搬得我头好痛（主要是眼睛快瞎了）。  
> 因为眼睛实在不行了，所以每行开头空两格我就不做了……对不住，我知道这不是正确的行文姿势。但是，hold不住了。
> 
> 本文还有番外篇[Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014060)，一并奉上。


End file.
